Save me
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter / Mavin. Some people hold deep and dark secrets within themselves. Secrets that have caused them pain and torment all the way to their very souls. Little did the others know Michael was one of those people. Can he be saved before it is too late? Can they make it in time to save Michael? Warning: Yaoi, some violence, gore, dark themes and rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"No! Please no! I swear it wasn't me!"

"Too late boy!"

"No! No! Please! Don't do this!"

"You will shut up and take your punishment!"

"Please! Stop!"

"Shut up!"

"Ah!"

"You will shut up!"

"Ah!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

AN:

Enjoy my depressed mood!

I will be doing my best despite the fact that writing abuse isn't really easy on me however I am mostly doing this because I am in a depressed mood and this is what popped into my head. I need to get it out before it consumes me.

Written mostly on my phone so hopefully caught any autocorrects.

Kit Kat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

"Another nightmare...? I thought that they were over..."

...

Michael enters the achievement hunter office.

"Yo!" Ray says in greeting.

"Hey." Michael greets back with a smile. "What's up?"

"Well Geoff stepped out to try to find this new game we might play." Ray says.

"Ah. Cool. When? Today?" Michael asks with a slight tilt of his head.

"Probably tomorrow depending on how everything goes." Ray answers.

"Yeah that makes sense." Michael agrees with a slight nod.

"Micool!" Gavin practically leaps forward to hug Michael from behind.

Michael glances back to Gavin. "Hey Gav." He greets.

"Think we should do a play pals today?" Gavin asks.

Michael looks thoughtful for a minute then nods. "Yeah sure."

"Great!" Gavin chirps in happiness.

"What should we play though?"

"Well how about we play who's your daddy?" Gavin suggests. "It's been highly requested."

Michael slightly tenses but quickly relaxes. "Yeah sure."

"Ok. Let's go!" Gavin grins.

The two get to work so that they can play the game for the fans.

By the time that the two finished their recording of the game Geoff has come back.

All those in the room turn to him.

"Did you get the game?" Jack asks.

"Yup." Geoff holds up the hitman game. "We'll do a lets play or let's watch really tomorrow."

"Ok. Sounds good." Ray nods.

The rest of the day went by pretty well and soon it's time to go home.

Michael drives home wondering how the let's watch of hitman will go tomorrow. He pulls up at his home and exits his car only to head inside. He takes off his shoes and puts his bag down on the coat rack before heading towards his living room to settle on the couch. He boots up Minecraft to pass the time and he hears a thunder storm start outside but he ignores it.

Only ten minutes later his home phone begins to ring.

He pauses his game since he's deep in a mine right now and heads to go answer the phone. He looks to the number and picks up the phone hitting the answer call button before bringing it up to his ear. "Hey ma." He greets.

"How are you doing?"

"Pretty good." Michael responds leaning against the end table that holds the charging station for the wireless phone. "How about you?"

"Ok..."

Michael pauses at that. "Hey. Is everything ok? What happened?"

"I was just thinking... You should come for a visit."

Michael blinks then his eyes widen. "Is it..." He begins but finds that he can't finish it. He waits for the pause to be done before he hears his mothers voice again.

"...Please don't leave me alone."

Michael swallows harshly. "Alright. I'll come for a visit." He agrees. "I'll need a few days to get time off of work and to pack."

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem." Michael assures her.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Michael says then after that his mother hangs up so he does the same. He puts the phone back on the charging station and stares at it feeling a little nauseous while Minecraft is all but forgotten.

After a little bit he takes a deep breath before turning away and is about to leave the room when the light of the TV catches his eye.

He goes over to it saves and shuts down the game before heading to the bathroom to have a shower... Hoping that the warm water will help relax him a bit.

The next day...

Everyone has arrived in the achievement hunter office... Except Michael...

Gavin pulls out his phone about to text Michael where he is then Michael comes into the room.

They turn to him and Michael suddenly terrifies them.

Michael isn't himself... The light in his eyes is gone, his energy seems to have vanished along with the light in his eyes and he no longer carries his head high like he used to. As he passes by where the sunlight is streaming into the office his hair seems to no longer be like a bright flame but now just smouldering embers ready to die out at the snap of a finger. He walks over to his desk rather silent and settles down booting up his computer. It's like he has become an entirely different person.

"Micool. Is everything alright?" Gavin asks moving closer to the other.

"I'm fine." Michael responds almost emotionless.

"Micool!" Gavin protests.

"I'm fine." Michael just repeats.

Seeing him like this is scarring the others even more especially by the fact that Michael won't even admit that there's something wrong.

"But Micool." Gavin whimpers.

"Come on Michael. What's going on?" Geoff jumps in.

"I told you I'm fine." Michael says and even now his voice is still pretty much emotionless. His anger no longer seems to be burning deep inside of him.

"Seriously man why won't you just tell us what's up?" Ray asks standing up almost knocking his chair over as he slams his hands onto his desk.

Michael turns to Ray not even seeming to be affected by what Ray just did but they don't miss the slight wince. "There's nothing wrong."

Geoff clenches his teeth. He wants to know what's going on but Michael won't even say what it is.

It's getting frustrating.

But it's becoming obvious that they aren't going to get anything out of him this way.

Geoff sighs. "Then let's just play around on GTA V." He suggests.

Gavin turns about to protest but meets Geoffs eye and shuts his mouth. He looks back to Michael worried as the other just nods though Gavin isn't sure if it was genuine or if Michael is just going along with whatever.

They begin playing GTA V but Michael doesn't perk up.

Michael is quiet most of the time and he doesn't even yell at Gavin when he accident kills his character trying to hit someone by him.

It scares the others even more and they want to know what's wrong but it's obvious Michael isn't going to just tell them.

They didn't do the hitman let's watch because of how Michael is acting.

Geoff went around asking people in the building but no one knew anything and were also wondering what was up with Michael.

Yet no one could get anything out of him the entire day.

Soon it's time to go home.

Michael gathers his stuff and heads off still rather quiet.

Gavin chases after him hoping that maybe he can figure out a way to get some answers. "Hey Micool!"

Michael pauses and glances back to him. "Gav?"

"Come on. We can hang." Gavin says smiling softly. "We can play games or watch movies for a bit."

"Not today Gavin." Michael says looking away.

"Come on Michael. It won't be too long. Just have some fun."

Michael sighs. "Fine. For a little bit."

Gavin grins. "Great!" He follows Michael as they head to his car. He pulls out his phone and sees that Geoff texted him.

 _Good luck._

Gavin puts his phone away and the two climb into Michaels car.

Once all set they begin heading off to Michaels house.

The ride there is rather quiet though Gavin doesn't feel like the silence should be broken just yet.

They arrive and Michael parks the car before they head on inside.

Gavin's been here before so the place isn't at all new to him.

"Settle on the couch. I'll grab a few snacks." Michael then moves off into the area Gavin knows the kitchen is in.

Gavin heads to the living room and glances around but doesn't see anything that raises any flags for him. He turns away from that room and decides that it's time to break this silence. He heads to the other entrance to the kitchen and peers inside seeing Michael working on something his back to the other. He begins moving into the kitchen approaching Michael. "Hey Micool..." He begins but stops as Michael tenses. He peers over Michaels shoulder moving a bit to the others side to do so; but only sees that he was putting chips in a bowl though he's paused in that now. He turns slightly worried to Michael who releases the bowl. "Micool." He begins as he reaches towards the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

As soon as his hand comes to rest on Michaels shoulder he spins to face Gavin only to start backing up.

What scares Gavin the most is the fear in his eyes and as he seems to be trying to hold it back as he looks anywhere but at Gavin.

"N-no. Please." Michael quietly pleads. "I didn't do anything."

Gavin catches the sight of held back tears and he cautiously moves forward as Michaels backside hits the edge of the counter. "Micool."

"No. Please. Don't do this!" Michael slightly whimpers and he starts to slide down towards the ground.

"It's ok Micool." Gavin says gently as Michael seems to try to curl into himself. He crouches since Michael is now on the ground with his knees drawn to his chest. "It's ok. I won't hurt you."

Michael eyes seem to want to look at him but can't as if something deep inside of himself is screaming not to.

Gavin cautiously moves closer remaining as calm as he can figuring it's the best way to go about it. "Micool. You're safe. Nothing will happen to you."

Michael blinks and finally with hesitation he looks to Gavin only to blink in surprise. His eyes tear up. "G-Gavin?"

Gavin smiles gently. "Yeah it's me." He assures the other.

Michael can't seem to take it anymore as his eyes slip shut letting tears fall down his cheeks. He practically flings himself onto Gavin and Gavin brings his arms around the other worried for him. "Gavin!" He cries to the other. "I don't want to go! I don't want to!"

"Micool..." Gavin trails off as he realizes Michaels not done.

"But... But I have to..." Michael sobs burying his face into Gavin's shoulder. "It doesn't matter how much I want to avoid being there right now. I have to do it."

Gavin begins stroking Michaels back to try to comfort him as he listens.

Michael begins to slightly shake in the other's arms as he continues to cry. "It hurts Gavin... And... And I'm..." He pauses to let out a few heavy sobs before swallowing more sobs to try to finish. "I'm scared! I'm so scared Gavin!" He ends up calling out.

Gavin switches to rubbing comforting circles on Michaels back. "Shh. It's ok." He gently tells the other. "I'm here. I'll protect you."

Michael sobs for a few moments before speaking again. "Please don't make me go. I don't wanna. I don't wanna go."

Gavin can start to hear Michaels dry sobs starting to come in so he continues to try to be as comforting as he can.

Michael continues to cry to him until he has a few moments of chocking on dry sobs before he calms down. He slumps in Gavin's embrace.

"Feel better?" Gavin asks gently.

"A-a little." Michael admits and he pulls away only to wipe his eyes. "Sorry Gavin."

"There is absolutely no reason you should be sorry." Gavin informs him a little sternly. "Do you understand?"

Michael nods softly and Gavin seems to accept that as an answer.

"Wait here." Gavin gets up to his feet and he is about to go when Michaels head snaps up to look pleadingly at him.

"G-Gavin?"

Gavin looks down meeting Michaels eyes and smiles in an assuring way. "I'm only getting you some water." He assures the other then turns to grab a decent sized glass. He shifts to the side to be a little beside Michael and he fills the cup with water from the tap.

Once that is done he turns and crouches as Michael watches him.

"Here." He offers the water to the other. "This'll help you rehydrate yourself."

"Thanks." Michael takes it a little shakily but manages to bring it up to his lips tilting it back along with his head drinking the water.

Gavin watches as the water disappears as Michael drinks it until the cup is empty.

Michael lowers the glass as he lowers his head and he looks to Gavin. "Thanks for that." He hands the cup back and Gavin gently puts it in the sink to worry about later.

"Don't worry about it." Gavin assures him. "Come lets go to the living room to sit where it's more comfortable." He suggests. "Can you stand?"

"I-I think so." Michael shifts and gets up grabbing onto a part of the counter as he's still a little shaky.

Gavin brings one of Michaels arms over his shoulders and the two begin walking to the living room.

Michael leans on Gavin though Gavin isn't sure if it's for support to walk or for comfort but he doesn't mind at all either way.

They make it to the living room and once Gavin is sure that Michael has settled on the couch he sits next to the other.

Michael leans against him now seeking just comfort.

Gavin brings an arm around Michaels waist to keep him close. "Micool..." He begins as he partially doesn't want to ask this and make Michael fall even more downwards but he knows it has to be done. "What's going on? Please. Talk to me. You're my boi."

Michael tenses as Gavin asks this then sighs trying to relax himself. "Gavin..."

"I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." Gavin says.

"I'm going to tell you..." Michael says almost quietly. "But it's not gonna be easy..."

"I understand." Gavin pulls him a little closer so he's almost on his lap. "If something can make you cry I know it won't be easy to talk about. Tell me what you are most comfortable with. We can take this at your pace."

Michael nods then closes his eyes taking a slightly deep breath. "How did I get so lucky?" He wonders out loud as he moves his head so it is now resting on Gavin's shoulder. "Well... You see..." He tries to work out how to say it. "There was a lot of pain back where I came from before Rooster Teeth." He says. "It was from someone who I wish was never in my life." He takes a slightly shuddering breath before continuing. "He's... My biological father..." He buries his eyes into Gavin's shoulder so he can talk without it being muffled.

Gavin begins stroking Michaels hip in gentle assurance as he continues to listen.

"He's violent... And he doesn't really care for my mother or me... My mother only stays with him and let's him be around because she's scared that he will kill us if we don't... He has the potential to do so if he wanted to... He would attack me and mother... Even making excuses to do so if he has to at times."

Gavin's hand not stroking Michaels hip clenches in anger that is directed towards Michaels biological father.

"He does leave for a little bit then comes back... I took my leave with one reason being that he was gone longer than usual and the other being that I didn't know how much more I could take... My mom didn't want to lose me... So she encouraged me to go..." Michael sounds like he wants to cry again by he continues with slightly shuddering breaths. "Now... Now he's back... and I... I can't leave my mother alone with him..." He wants to cry as his body is trying to but he had cried heavily just a little earlier so he can't cry at the moment. He chokes on a few dry sobs because of this before closing his mouth and swallowing harshly to try to regain his composer.

"Oh Micool." Gavin quickly brings Michael into his lap to hug him closer than before.

Michael lifted his head slightly off of Gavin's shoulder as he is moved into the others lap. He then buries his face into Gavin's chest.

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through that again." Gavin tries to be comforting as he holds back his anger towards the man that hurt his boy as he knows that he needs to take care of said boy first.

Michael grips Gavin's shirt as if it's the only thing that keeps him from disappearing from the world.

"I'm staying here with you. Ok?" Gavin assures him.

Michael nods obviously feeling grateful that he's got Gavin in his life.

Gavin stays with him as they just stay there holding onto each other not wanting to move.

After almost half an hour Michael speaks.

"I gotta pack..."

"Shouldn't you get some rest?" Gavin asks.

"I'm leaving in a few days." Michael informs him.

"Packing can wait. You have had a busy day today. You need a break." Gavin smiles to make sure that Michael remembers that he's just looking out for him. He's almost scared of coming off as like Michaels father if he is strict with him in any way. He doesn't want Michael to be afraid of him.

"I guess." Michael sighs at this.

"Good." Gavin nods and he takes a moment to see if Michael has been sleeping well. He feels some relief that Michael doesn't have bags under his eyes meaning that he was doing good until his father came home. He hoped that the man would disappear from Michaels life and never return.

Michael yawns softly but tries to hide it.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Gavin asks noticing this.

Michael sighs softly. "No. There's no way I could get any sleep." He responds.

"Then let me help you." Gavin says trying to watch Michaels face.

Michael shifts as there is silence for a few moments then he peeks almost shyly to the other meeting his eyes. "Is this what you think is best right now?"

"Yes. It might even help you to get some rest." Gavin assures him.

"Ok." Michaels voice wavers a little on that one word. "I trust you." He stays close to Gavin for a moment longer then hesitantly moves away from Gavin to stand.

Gavin also stands then links their hands intertwining their fingers. He leads Michael to the hallway going down it then into the bedroom.

Once inside they settle on the bed side by side so Michael can cuddle Gavin.

"Get some rest. It's ok." Gavin says gently.

Michaels eyes slip closed and he moves closer to Gavin.

Gavin puts a hand over Michaels body and strokes his back comfortingly. He continues until Michael ends up falling asleep. He waits for a few moments to make sure the other is asleep before carefully removing himself. He tiptoes out the door and down the hall going across the house. He doesn't want to leave Michael alone right now but he knows that he has to at this moment. He stops and glances back once on the other side of the house to confirm that Michael didn't follow. He sees no one. He turns away and pulls out his cell dialling a number then brings it up to his ear. He listens to the rings until finally someone answers.

"Hello?"

"Geoff." Gavin says.

"Hello Gavin." Geoff greets. "How's it all going?"

Gavin pauses wondering how he should describe it before sighing. "It could be better."

Geoff's tone changes to worry. "What's going on?"

"Well I'll give you the short version. But right now let's keep it between you and me. I don't want to overwhelm him." Gavin explains.

"Ok. I understand."

"Alright." Gavin takes a slightly big breath before speaking again. "Well for starters he has to return home for... Well I haven't checked how long yet." He begins. "And... Well... Let's just say his fathers back."

"Gavin. I don't see how that is supposed to be..." Geoffs words slow at the end and he trails off.

Gavin knows that Geoffs eyes are widening as the realization dawns on him.

"Oh my God." Geoff gasps. "Are you serious?"

"Would I lie about something like this?" Gavin asks. "You have no idea how much I had hoped that it wasn't true either... But it's a reality... We can't make it fake."

Geoff is quiet probably rubbing a hand across his face in slight contemplation before speaking. "Fuck Gavin. This is not good at all."

"I know. I know." Gavin says. "Thats why I called you. I was hoping you could help."

"I'll do my best." Geoff says almost instantly. "Tell me what I can do to help."

"Well right now for starters what do you think we should do? He doesn't have a choice in going and he'll be gone in a few days."

"Well right now we can try to be there for him. He doesn't have to come into work if he doesn't think he can emotionally handle it." Geoff begins. "I'll cover for you two so don't worry about that."

"Ok." Gavin nods.

"Other than that I'll need more time to think. If he has no choice but to go back then we can't stop it there." Geoff points out.

"Yeah that's why I'm lost on how to help him." Gavin confirms.

"Yes. I understand. But right now there isn't much we can do." Geoff tells him. "I'll try to think of something. You stay with Michael."

"Thanks Geoff. I'm not leaving him over the next few days."

"Is he with you right now?" Geoff asks.

"I managed to get him asleep." Gavin responds. "It doesn't seem like he slept last night."

"I don't blame him." Geoff comments.

"Same." Gavin agrees.

"Alright. Griffons going out anyways so I'll get a bag of your stuff that she can drop off." Geoff explains. "I'll even drive you to the airport. We'll figure something out but right now we just need to be there for him."

"Ok. Thanks Geoff." Gavin's says glad that he at least has someone to turn to when he feels lost. He also knows that now that Geoff knows about it then it should make it easier on Michael at work.

"Yeah anytime. Good luck." Geoff tells him.

"Thanks."

"See you."

"Bye."

They both hang up and Gavin stuffs his phone into his pocket before heading back to the bedroom to check on Michael.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

When he enters he finds Michael twitching and whimpering in his sleep obviously in a nightmare.

He goes over settling next to him again and pulls him close. He strokes his hair keeping his other arm around him to keep him close. He continues this until the other calms down as if the nightmare was finally chased away. He brings his hand that was stroking his hair down to wrap around him as well. He smiles softly as Michaels face becomes much more peaceful. He stays there until he hears a knock coming from the front door. He carefully gets up and heads over to answer it finding Griffon standing there with a bag.

"Everything you'll need." Griffon says handing the bag to him.

"Thanks." He says taking the bag.

"And good luck. I'm glad he has a friend like you right now." Griffon adds gently.

"Thank you. I just hope that I can help him." He smiles softly.

"You already are. You're being there for him."

He smiles and the two share a hug before Griffon heads off and he heads back into the house closing the door behind himself. He heads back to the bedroom and as he looks inside he expects Michael to still be asleep... But Michael is not there now... He drops the bag by the door and rushes into the room. He looks around not seeing the other at first making him start to panic. He is about to call out the others name when he hears crying that is attempted to be muffled. He follows the sound into the bathroom right by the bedroom. He peers inside and finds Michael curled up in a ball in a corner of the room. He moves over to the other and crouches in front of him. He reaches towards the other but as soon as his hand touches Michaels shoulder Michael jumps only to start whimpering.

"No. No. No. No!"

"Micool." Gavin says trying to watch his friends face. "Micool. Its ok. It's me. I won't hurt you."

Michael looks to Gavin then blinks as he realizes that Gavin is indeed the one there.

Gavin relaxes at this but it doesn't last long.

"No! This can't be real! You can't be here!"

"Why Micool?" Gavin shifts closer to the other with a worried stare. "Why should I not be here?"

"Because he'll hurt you." Michael sniffles letting out a whimper in an attempt to hold back a sob. "He's going to hurt you. You shouldn't have come here!" He can't hold back his sobs though as they wrack through his body.

"Micool. You're safe at the moment. He's not here." Gavin assures him in a gentle tone. "We both are safe right now. No one is going to hurt us." He places a cautious hand on the others knee.

Michael whimpers curling up more.

Gavin can barely make out the words Oh god and oh god please no. He shifts and brings Michael close holding him against his chest. "It's ok." He tells the other. "We are at your place. It's just us two here."

Michael whimpers for a few more moments as he shakes a little before finally calming down.

Gavin strokes Michaels back to help him calm down and finally he take a big deep breath through his mouth. He watches smiling in an assuring way as Michael looks up to him from where he is. "You ok now?"

Michael sniffles and nods.

"Ok. Well let's play some games. How about that?" Gavin tries as he smiles.

"Sure." Michael agrees.

Gavin helps him to his feet and they head off to the living room where they play Minecraft for a bit.

"I think we might be getting close to diamonds." Michael says.

"Great!" Gavin chirps and they keep digging then they hear a hissing sound. "CREEPER!" He shouts out then suddenly he is exploded to death.

"NO! Gavin!" Michael gasps seeing this.

"Don't worry my boi. As soon as I respawn I'll come back to you." Gavin tells him.

They played until it got late in which obviously it's time for bed.

With the game shut off they head to the bedroom where Michael hesitates beside the bed.

"I'm here." Gavin puts an arm around Michaels shoulders. "If you have a nightmare then I'll be right here."

Michael nods and the two climb into bed settling next to each other. He shifts closer to Gavin who embraces him and he closes his eyes feeling safe where his fears of facing his father in his nightmares drift away.

Gavin waits until he's sure Michael has drifted off into sleep before closing his eyes to do so as well. He wishes that Michael didn't have to go through all that he did and doesn't have to go back to it. He also wishes that there is something he can do to help the other when he's back in that hell hole. His thoughts drift away as he falls asleep.

Right now Michael is here and alive and it's at least something especially since Gavin can get him to sleep.

The next morning Gavin awakens as sunlight dances upon his closed eyelids.

He glances down to see Michael shift as if he's about to awaken.

Michaels eyes blink open to halfway then flicker up to him meeting his eyes.

"Morning." Gavin greets with a smile.

"Morning." Michael shifts out of Gavin's grip and sits up stretching. "Time for work?"

"Not if you don't want to go." Gavin says sitting up. "Geoff can cover for us."

Michael turns to Gavin at this. "Well it'll be good to get out. Maybe work will take my mind off of things."

"Ok. Then we go to work." Gavin agrees and they get up.

"I'm going to have a shower." Michael says grabbing some clean clothes.

"Ok." Gavin nods and as Michael heads off to do that Gavin changes into clean clothes before going to see what he can make for breakfast. He decides on toast and eggs this he begins making them humming to himself for a bit.

After his shower is done Michael wanders in changed in a clean pair of clothes and goes over to see what Gavin is making.

"Toast is ready." Gavin says. "Eggs will be done shortly."

"Ok." Michael turns and sees the toast on the table on a plate so he goes over and takes a piece putting it on one of the empty plates on the table. He grabs the butter from where it is by Gavin is and spreads it on the piece of toast. He settles at a seat at the table and begins to eat.

Gavin comes over with the eggs that have just been finished being made and puts them in a bowl he put out. He puts it on the table then settles next to Michael and grabs a piece of toast to let Michael dish up eggs first.

Breakfast went rather well as they discussed stupid video game achievements when they weren't eating.

Once breakfast is done they put the dishes in the sink to wash later since its time to go.

Michael grabs his keys and Gavin meets him at the front door.

They head off to work continuing their discussion that ends up moving to the hardest achievements to get.

Once they arrive at work Michael parks the car but pauses to take a slightly deep breath.

"We can go somewhere else if you want." Gavin offers worriedly.

Michael shakes his head. "No no. It's ok." He waves it off. "Come on. They might be starting a let's play without us."

Gavin squawks in protest at the thought causing Michael to chuckle softly.

The two get out of the car and head on inside going to the achievement hunter office.

The others are already there and they turn to look to the two and seem a little happy that Michael has perked up a little.

It's something.

"Hey!" Ray jumps to his feet. "We should have Michael wear the new shirt!" He suggests. "So we can show it off to the fans."

Michael shrugs. "Why not."

"I'll go get it!" Ray leaves the room to do so patting Gavin on the back in a silent good job before he continues on his way.

Gavin almost wonders if the others would be this happy if they knew the truth of what's going on. He turns and shares a look with Geoff.

They both know that this is an opportunity to see if they can see just what kind of damage could be expected when Michael returns to the hell hole.

Ray comes back and tosses Michael the shirt in which he catches it. "No need to be shy we are all guys."

Michael raises an eyebrow at Ray. "I know." He strips himself of his shirt and Gavin and Geoff move to try to not be noticed by the others as they take a look as Michael's torso.

While the others look in wonder at the scars littering Michaels body like thinking of the fights they think he got them from, Gavin and Geoff's faces pale... Especially when their eyes land on the nasty looking long scar on his back going from the back of his right shoulder to his left hip. The two can also easily imagine fresh wounds and bruises also littering Michaels body.

Gavin turns to Geoff who meets his eye.

They both know what this means.

Michael is in a lot more danger than they realized if the damage done is like this.

"Got into a lot of fights in the past?" Ray asks.

"The scars are old. Nothing special." Michael waves it off obviously not wanting to talk about it so the subject is dropped.

Showing off the new shirt went well and Jack offered to edit the video.

Everything went ok at work and with Michael seeming to be a little better they do the hitman video.

Michael is editing when Geoff silently calls Gavin outside the room.

Gavin and Geoff step out and Gavin turns to Geoff.

"I believe I know what we are going to do." Geoff says and Gavin tilts his head. "We are going with him."

Gavin blinks. "It's a good idea." He says. "We might have to be careful though."

"Well yeah obviously." Geoff states.

"Well I mean when Micool thought he was already back there he freaked out when he thought that I was there too."

"It'll be ok." Geoff assures him. "We will just be going to be there for him and to help him."

Gavin nods. "I never disagreed on the idea. I'm just speaking of a warning."

Geoff pats him on the shoulder then heads off elsewhere in the building.

Over the course of the next few days things went ok until it was the day that Michael had to leave.

Gavin wakes up finding Michael sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down. "Want some breakfast?" He asks sitting up and stretching.

"Not hungry." Michael sighs causing Gavin to look sympathetically at him.

"Alright. Well Geoff is driving us." He gets up and Michael just simply nods softly.

Gavin frowns and hopes that it all goes well.

"I kind of wish it wasn't so far away..." Michael sighs. "I would have liked to be able to come back here."

Gavin decides that he should let Michael know. "Me and Geoff have decided to visit the city with you."

Michael spins around to look to Gavin surprised and a little fearful.

"It's ok." Gavin puts an assuring hand on Michaels shoulder. "We are going to be there to help you." He says. "You won't be alone there. Plus only Geoff knows so really. Don't worry. We won't go inside the house unless you want or need us to or it's absolutely necessary."

Michael leans against Gavin with a slight sigh.

Gavin holds him until his cell goes off. He checks it and sees a text from Geoff saying that he's there. "Geoffs here." He says.

Michael nods and the two get up quickly changing then grabbing Michael's bags before heading out to go meet Geoff who is standing by his car.

"All set?" Geoff asks as they approach after Michael made sure to lock the house up.

"Yup." Gavin nods and Michael's stuff is put in the trunk with Gavin's stuff being with Geoff's already in the trunk, before they climb in.

Gavin and Michael sit next to each other in the back while Geoff is in the driver seat.

They head off going to the airport.

Gavin reaches over and gently takes Michaels hand.

Michael looks to him and Gavin smiles gently then gently rubs Michaels knuckles with his thumb. He leans against the other closing his eyes letting out a heavy breath.

Gavin let's him and Geoff smiles as he glances to them in the rear view mirror.

They eventually arrive quickly finding a parking spot and grabbing their stuff.

Gavin is glad that Geoff made sure that he had stuff for the week that they'll be gone since what he had at Michaels place would not last the week.

They head inside to get checked in and find that they are on the same plane as each other which helps Michael relax a little.

He has two of his friends with him to not let him go into his thoughts about what's waiting for him. He can be distracted by the two to help him not have to face everything so soon.

The three sit together in the waiting area with Michael having his head laying against Gavins shoulder as Gavin plays Pokemon mystery dungeon.

Gavin talks about different things of the game as Michael quietly seems to listen as he watches.

Geoff smiles softly watching the two glad that they are going along with Michael on this trip. He wants to be able to reach Michael quickly if something happens.

The flights passengers are called to come aboard the flight in which the three get up and head on over.

They get in and find that Geoff and Gavins seats are in front of Michaels.

Geoff puts their carry-on bags up above their heads then settles down in his seat by the window.

Gavin pulls out a pad of paper that he had asked Geoff to bring along with a pen. He writes something down then turns in his seat. He takes off the one sheet then he slips the one paper towards Michael who is right behind him.

Michael blinks spotting the paper and takes it reading it.

 _We can talk this way if you want._

Michael looks up to see Gavin handing him the pen. He takes it and uses his leg as a table to write back. He hands the pen and paper to Gavin who takes it to read it.

 _Yeah. Sounds good._

Gavin smiles and turns giving a thumbs up to Michael and decides that once in the air he will write something to the other.

The flight attendant makes sure that everything is all good then soon they are taking off into the air.

Once in the air Gavin let's the tray down and uses it so he can write a message to Michael.

He slips the paper and pen to Michael who takes it.

Michael looks to read it.

 _What games did you bring?_

Michael responds before passing the paper back with the pen letting Gavin take it.

 _None._

 _That's ok. You can play some of my games that are in my bag if you want._

 _I'm good right now._

 _Ok. Well then let's talk. Say is there any cool places you would want to show us there?_

 _Well there are a few nice places. Especially at night._

 _Great! We can take time dragging you out and we can all hang._

 _I don't know if that will happen..._

 _We can try. Anyways. See any good movies?_

 _Well Rainbow rocks wasn't too bad._

 _Ok. What's it about?_

Geoff smiles as he watches the two send messages to each other back and forth. He's glad that Gavin is probably distracting Michael for now. He is especially happy about it since Michael gets a small smile on his face. He turns to face forward and leans back closing his eyes softly. He didn't get much sleep last night out of worry of what will happen when they arrive but right now it's all going to be alright. He lets himself catch up on some sleep. He's awoken by Gavin and turns to him blinking sleep from his eyes.

"We're here." Gavin says.

Geoff nods and wakes himself up even more now that they are going to land soon.

When passengers were allowed to leave the plane Geoff makes sure that they have all their stuff before they head to baggage claim.

"Is someone going to pick you up?" Gavin asks sticking close to Michael.

Michael shakes his head. "No. I was going to call a taxi." He admits.

"Well we can drive. We're renting a car anyways." Geoff says. "Plus we can take detours if you want."

"I have to go there." Michael says almost plainly and instantly Gavin wraps his arms around him.

"Listen here. If anything happens I want you to call or text us." Geoff says a little sternly in which Michael almost winces so Geoff quickly makes his tone gentler. "Ok? Well race right over there if you need us. Just don't hesitate to contact us."

Michael nods and Geoff wishes he hadn't said it sternly at the start.

He's just worried for the other and wishes that there was a way to protect him.

They reach the baggage claim and the two still stay close to Michael in attempts to comfort him.

Geoff takes the lead as they head to go rent a car. "What kind of car do you think we should get?"

"How about a grey one?" Gavin offers as an idea joining hands with Michael in an attempt to comfort him.

"That's not a bad idea. I think they have some nice models." Geoff nods. "What do you think Michael?"

Michael shrugs. "Doesn't really matter to me."

"Ok. Grey car it is then." Geoff nods and they reach the renting place. "What kind of grey cars do you have?" He asks the desk.

"Well we have a newer car that's a Honda Civic. It's in dark grey." The lady says.

"Perfect." Geoff nods. "Then we'll take that car."

"Alright."

Gavin turns to Michael and uses his free hand to pull him close. He wants to go in to the house with Michael when they get there so he can try to protect him but he doesn't want Michael to have even more strain about the whole situation.

"Ready?" Geoff comes back over with the keys swinging around his pointer finger.

Michael sighs heavily. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Geoff puts a comforting hand on his shoulder obviously really worried about him like Gavin. "Remember that you can contact us at any time." He says and Michael nods.

They head off and step out into the parking lot only for Geoff to glance around.

"Where's the car?" He moves in one direction but doesn't seem to see it so he looks down and presses the alarm.

The alarm goes off making him turn around since it's behind him.

"That way!" He points for a moment in the direction before lowering his hand. He takes the lead and soon they find the well-kept car in which he stops the alarm.

They put their stuff in the trunk, though Michael puts his stuff in the back seat since he will be dropped off, then they pile in like they did before in Geoffs car. Geoff driving with Michael and Gavin sitting in the back.

Michaels stuff is at his and Gavins feet.

Geoff begins driving hesitantly asking Michael the address in which Michael tells him it. He just plugs into the GPS though and they drive in silence for a few moments before Geoff clears his throat. "You sure you don't want to take any detours."

Michael nods. "Yes. I'm sure."

Geoff sighs softly to try to not let Michael hear it and they continue along.

As they get closer and closer Geoff and Gavin feel a sense of dread and guilt. Dread because they are aware of what will happen when they drop Michael off and guilt because they are pretty much handing Michael to an abusive place.

"You have arrived at your destination." The GPS informs them.

Geoff pulls up in front of the house and glances to it as to memorize every part of it.

"Thanks for the ride." Michael says removing his seat belt and gathering his stuff.

"Please. Please remember we are here for you." Gavin says and Michael flashes him a small smile that seems mostly forced.

"I know. Thank you." Michael heads out of the car and towards the front door tense for obvious reasons.

Geoff and Gavin watch and he heads inside the home with the door closing behind him. Geoff quickly types down the address in his phone to make sure that he always has it.

Hesitantly they drive away heading to go to the hotel.

Gavin watches the house even for a few moments after it disappears from view. "This feels so wrong."

"I know." A heavy sigh is heard from the older man as Geoff grips the steering wheel rather tightly. "I know."

Meanwhile...

Michael glances around seeing that it all seems to be how he left it.

Then his father marches over to him obviously upset.

Michael tenses as he waits for it to start.

His father stops and stares angrily at Michael. He has red hair, dark menacing blue eyes and is wearing jeans with a mahogany t-shirt and white socks. "You." He growls. "Who was that? Some old man?" He snarls as Michael doesn't look to him not even sure he could if he wanted to. "I bet you got him to give you a ride for free in favour for some sex favour you slut!" His eyes narrow then he pulls back a fist that Michael doesn't see since he isn't looking then slams it into Michaels cheek.

Michaels head turns sideways and he stumbles a step or two to the side.

"You're pathetic." His father then turns and heads off somewhere else.

His hesitant mother who has dark brown hair, brown eyes and is wearing black sweatpants with a long sleeved white shirt comes over to him. Her eyes shine in concern.

"Welcome back I guess." Michael sighs to himself bringing a hand to his cheek trying not to touch his stinging cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

"Who was that?" His mother asks him as she examines his cheek.

"Two friends of mine." Michael explains. "They offered to give me a ride."

"How sweet of them." His mother smiles softly. "Come. Let's put your stuff away." She picks up one of his bags and the two head off to his room.

It's as he left it and they set his bags down in the room.

"I'm sorry that you had to come back here." His mother sighs heavily.

"It's ok. I'm not gonna leave you alone." Michael says. "I at least have the week off to come help you."

"A week is too much for this." His mother sighs rubbing a hand down her face. She had given up wearing makeup because it would always make a mess either on his fathers hand when he would attack making him a bit angrier or when she would cry. She just found it too much of an inconvenience.

"It's ok. It's ok." Michael assures her.

She smiles half-heartedly at him. "Settle in then. I've got some dinner cooking in the kitchen." She then leaves his room.

Michael heads over to his bed and sits down on it lowering his head. He sits there for a little bit then begins to put his stuff away for the week. He's putting the last of his shirts in his drawer when he feels eyes on him. He immediately tenses as he has a feeling of who it is.

Heavy footsteps are heard as if to confirm it.

He hesitantly glances back just enough to double confirm it's his father.

His father stops behind him and Michael looks to the floor not wanting to face him. "You left the house." He states.

Michael remains silent and still stares down at the ground.

"How dare you leave this house!" His father slaps him on the cheek that was punched earlier making Michaels head turn to the side though Michael just finds a new spot on the floor to look at. "You are an incompetent fool! You hear me?!" He grabs the collar of Michaels shirt aggressively pulling him closer. "Answer me you little slut!"

Michael nods as an answer.

"Verbally!" He lets go with one hand punches his jaw.

"Yes." Michael says quickly hoping that if he answers like he is asked to then this will stop for now.

"Good. You had better not even think of leaving again you stupid brat." He growls fiercely then throws Michael away from him causing him to have his head hit the wall. He storms off without another word.

Michael shifts sitting up keeping his head down. He sighs heavily and climbs onto his bed curling up on it. He isn't sure how long he's been there before his phone goes off. He picks it up and checks what it is.

A text message.

He opens his phone to read it and finds it's from Gavin.

 _You ok?_

 _As ok as I can be..._

Michael puts his phone on his bed not sure if Gavin will reply or not but a second later he receives a reply.

 _He hasn't done anything yet has he?_

 _Nothing major._

Elsewhere...

Gavin flinches when he reads those two words. His heart falls further into guilt and he wishes that he could shield Michael from the world right now. So he texts that to the other.

 _I wish I could shield you from the world right about now._

 _It's ok._

Gavin frowns at the simply reply then sighs rubbing his hands down his face.

Geoff glances to him from where he is on his bed in the hotel. "Everything ok?"

"Nothing major apparently." Gavin sighs and Geoff frowns. "I just wish there was a way we could stop it once and for all."

"We'll be doing our best to be there for Michael." Geoff says. "Ok? We will try our best because he need us more than ever before."

"I know." Gavin nods softly in response.

Geoff sighs himself.

...

Dinner is quiet between the three. Michael and his mother not daring to say a word at the moment while his father seems to enjoy the silence like he holds power over them.

After supper is done Michael goes to help his mother with the dishes but a grip on the back of his shirt stops him.

He stands there not daring to turn around and after a few moments his father finally speaks.

"Don't think that your actions were not considered."

Michael swallows harshly and shivers in fear. He's suddenly yanked backwards by the collar of his shirt and thrown to the ground. He stays on the ground not wanting to make the anger boil even more.

His father crouches beside him and that's when he catches a glint of something in his fathers hand.

Next thing he knows his shirt is roughly pushed up and he braces himself knowing what's coming.

Luckily when things like this happen his clothes are always moved out of the way because his father believes that clothes take some of the pain away.

The knife slams into his side cutting it and he clenches his teeth to keep himself from so much as even gasping. The knife is moved back up then he feels the blade pressing against the skin of his back before a cut is made. The knife makes a few more cuts before he is forcefully rolled over only for the knife to now press against his chest. The knife makes a few more cuts before it finally seems to cease.

The cuts are deep enough to leave small scars so Michael knows he'll need to take care of them as soon as possible.

"Stupid piece of shit." His father growls low in anger then heads off.

Michael shifts getting up and heads off to his room. He closes the door then takes off his shirt before crouching to grab the first aid kit hidden underneath his dresser. He settles on his bed opening the first aid kit and decides to start with the worst one that's on his side. He notices that he still has some white bandages so he picks up those to use to help him with his wounds. He fixes himself up and once done he closes the kit putting it back in his hiding place before standing up. He heads over to his desk sitting down and looks to his old laptop.

It's sitting at the corner of his desk but he's not even sure that if it has any battery power.

He reaches over bringing it closer and opens it to find that it is plugged in. He signs in to his laptop and goes onto the internet. He decides to check out if anything new was posted by Rooster teeth. He finds only one new episode and clicks on it to watch it.

"Hey guys this is Jack from Achievement hunter." Jack says as he stands in front of the camera. "Now for the next week Michael, Gavin and Geoff will be gone cause they are out of town." He says. "Anyways in today's news we have..."

Michael tones him out and buried his face into his arms. Hoping wishing that he was there with the others and not here. He sighs after a little bit and listens to Jacks voice as he closes his eyes trying to imagine he's there with his friends.

"Ryan and Ray will be checking out a funny thing to do in the hitman series." Jack announces and Michael remembers what it is.

There was a naked men Easter egg in a hitman game.

He smiles softly and a few tears roll down his cheeks as he tries to keep quiet. He raises his head once he has realized the video has ended though he hadn't heard everything else said in it and he scrolls through the videos recommended by YouTube. He ends up watching some video of GTA V but he hardly pays attention as he lets himself think about his life at Rooster teeth.

The way that he can smile without it feeling forced. The way he seemed to have forgotten all of the shit in his past. The way that there was always something ridiculous going on somewhere at Rooster teeth. And the way he could just happily play with his friends.

He sighs heavily at this...

 _Missing your fake family? How pathetic._

Oh right he forgot about this part...

The voice...

It's usually in his fathers voice as if to taunt him further.

 _They don't care. Didn't you look at how happy they are without you._

Michael raises his hands to grip his hair keeping his head down.

 _They aren't even concerned about your wellbeing._

He needs to find a way to get the voice to go away. He doesn't have his old pills his mother would sneakily get for him anymore.

 _They never cared._

How? How can he stop this?

Then it clicks and he leaps to his feet rushing to his cell that he left on his nightstand and dials the only number he can think of.

He waits for an answer swallowing sobs to not draw attention to himself.

...

Gavin looks to his cell as it rings. "Excuse me." He steps away as Geoff stays seated.

They are at a cafe because it was the closest thing to where they parked.

Gavin answers the phone bringing it up to his ear. "Hey."

"G-Gavin."

"Micool. Are you ok?" Gavin asks extremely worried.

"Just..." Michael takes a deep breath before continuing. "Just talk to me boy."

"Ok." Gavin agrees hoping that it'll help. "Well did the others post any new videos without us?" He knows that Michael has his old laptop because he had asked if they could do some Skype chats sometime while they had been on the plane so he knows that the other can go on the internet.

"Um yeah. A blog video about us three being gone just saying we are out of town and a few other things. I only heard that and the news of Ray and Ryan doing the naked men Easter egg they were talking about." Michael responds.

Gavin chuckles to try to help bring up Michaels mood. "That was a ridiculous Easter egg."

Michael chuckles himself in agreement making Gavin beam a little. "Yeah. Like who would put that there?"

"The hitman creators apparently." Gavin responds. "Wonder if they were high at some point."

This time they both chuckle.

"They probably were." Michael responds mentally glad that the voice in his head has quieted down for now. "Though I still like the just chilling video you can did in Hitman absolution."

"Oh yeah I remember doing a video on that." Gavin chirps.

"Yeah you did." Michael chuckles. "We're gonna need bigger guns." He tries to copy the voice of the dude that walked in on the corpses chilling on the couch from the video.

They both laugh and Gavin feels happier that he can make Michael laugh.

"Thanks boy. I needed that."

"Anytime. You want to say hi to Geoff?" Gavin asks.

"Ok." Michael ends up agreeing after a second.

Gavin heads back over and hands the phone to Geoff. "Just say hi."

Geoff nods taking it and bringing it to his ear. "Hello."

"You sound tired." Michael comments.

"I'm an old man sometimes." Geoff jokingly says but the line goes quiet so he quickly changes the subject. "So did you hear about the talk of an I am bread real life video?"

"Yeah I did." Michael confirms making Geoff want to sigh with relief that he's still there. "I think that whoever is going to do it is going to have some trouble. Playing that game is hard. I can't imagine a real life version being any easier."

"Yes yes true." Geoff agrees.

"Thanks for talking. But I should go."

"Ok. We should totally drag you out for a bit sometime."

"Maybe."

"We'll see you later."

"Yeah see you later."

Geoff hands the phone over to Gavin so the other can say his own see you later before he watches Gavin hang up after waiting a few seconds. "It's good that he's still alive." He sighs in relief. "I mean I trust Michael and all. I just don't trust his father."

"Neither do I." Gavin says in agreement. "For now though well stick to our plan."

Geoff nods in agreement. "Yes."

Their drinks come and they take a break to drink some of what they got which is tea and hot chocolate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Michael sighs softly as he lays there on his bed. He had thrown his shirt back on and put his laptop away not long after getting off the phone with Gavin and Geoff. He doesn't hear the voice currently as he thinks about the conversations he had with each of them. "I am bread in real life? Now that's ridiculous. Can't wait to see it." He almost mummers the last part to himself as he closes his eyes for a bit. He is about to drift off when he jumps up at the sound of a pot clattering to the ground in what he can only assume is the kitchen. He gets up and tip toes towards his room door and quietly opens it. He sneaks down the hall hearing his father yelling and once he reaches the end of the hall he cautiously peers around a corner to look to into the kitchen seeing his mother standing there looking down as he is father yells. He also noticed a frying pan laying on the floor probably already forgotten.

"Hurry up and clean those dishes before I decide to hurt you." His father snaps then begins to turn.

Michael ducks back into the hallway and he hurries as quickly as he can go while still being quiet. He ducks down into his room just in time to avoid being caught by his father. He waits a few moments until he hears the footsteps resume walking making him sigh in relief as they seem to head to the living room. He closes his door quietly then heads to his bed flopping down on it... Momentarily forgetting his wounds and flinching slightly but pushes away the pain. His eyes flutter shut and not two seconds after his door opens. He pretends to be asleep as he waits for the door to close again.

There's silence then footsteps are heard moving towards him only to stop beside his bed.

He remains as relaxed as he can to keep up the fake sleeping as there is still silence.

After a few moments of silence Michaels heart starts to pick up pace a little.

He wonders what is going to happen to him now and almost jumps when a hand rests on his shoulder.

The grip is frightening instead of comforting.

He is shaken and blinks open his eyes. He flickers his eyes up seeing his father before quickly looking away.

"Why are you sleeping?" His father demands.

"I'm sorry. The plane ride left me feeling tired." Michael responds keeping his voice low. "Do you want me to be awake?"

His father snorts. "Whatever. Just get you stupid ass up." He takes a few steps back then crosses his arms over his chest expectantly.

Michael shifts getting up to his feet.

"Good. Now come on." His father leads him away out of the room.

Hesitantly Michael follows him keeping a gap between them and his head low.

They arrive to the door to the basement in which Michaels hands begin to shake.

His father turns to him but he avoids eye contact with his tormentor. "Well?"

Michael looks to the closed door and takes a deep breath as he forces himself to go over to it opening it.

His father shoves him towards the stairs almost causing him to fall over.

He hesitantly begins the climb down the stairs and doesn't hear his father following. He doesn't dare look back and he makes it to the bottom of the steps only to hear the door shut. He turns on the dim light.

The basement has cement floors and cement walls. There is some stuff scattered around but nothing for someone to even spend the night down here at least in sight.

Though Michael did hide food down here before he left for Rooster teeth... The food won't be any good now... He gathers it and throws it in the trash can in the corner of the room.

Once done that he hears the door open and someone coming down here.

He tenses and quickly moves away from the garbage can. He waits and sure enough his father walks in.

His father glares at him. "You should have known better than to go to bed this early." He growls stalking closer grabbing something along the way that makes Michael swallow harshly at the sight. "Get rid of that shirt."

Shakily Michael obeys but apparently he doesn't move fast enough as he's yelled at to do it faster.

"You should have known that the first punishment was not going to be enough for you leaving the house." His father growls as Michael lets his shirt fall to the floor.

Michael watches the ground and his father stalks closer.

"You should have known that I had more in store for a disobedient piece of shit." His fathers eyes lower to the bandages. "Who did this? Your mother!?"

Michael eyes widen as he realizes that if he doesn't say anything then his mother might be attacked. "No. I did."

"Look me in the eyes and I just might believe you." His fathers voice is as cold as ice.

Michael turns and forces himself to look into his fathers eyes only to swallow harshly before speaking. "I did this. I put the bandages there."

His fathers eyes narrow and suddenly he is struck on the side of the head with the cutting board stained with some blood. "You piece of shit." He snarls. "It's not even the end of the day and yet you pretend like it is?! You're a true idiot if I've ever seen one!" He slams the cutting board into Michaels side knocking him to the ground.

Michael wonders if any of his ribs broke in that attack but the thought doesn't last long as his father crouches in front of him. He doesn't watch his fathers face.

"You're worthless!" His father growls then there is silence before a raged snarl is heard and his stomach is hit with the cutting board. "Tell me what you are!"

"I-I'm a worthless piece of shit." Michael stutters out.

"Yes. Yes you are a worthless piece of shit." His father growls lowly. "You know what else you are?"

"A-a slut?" Michael asks almost quietly.

"Yes. A filthy dirty slut. I knew you were incompetent but I never thought you'd leave the house to become an incompetent slut."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh? You're sorry?!" His father presses the corner of the cutting board against the bruise on his stomach. "Is that all you have to say?! You're sorry!? You deserve a punishment and you fucking know it well! Don't you!?"

"Y-yes. I deserve whatever punishment I'm given." Michael answers as his mind shuts off to try to block out the pain.

"Yes. That's right." His father pulls the cutting board away and stands. "Sit up."

Michael pushes himself up until he is sitting with his legs beside him as he continues to watch the floor.

His father is heard looking for something and Michael closes his eyes letting his mind take him far away from this place. His father is heard returning and he keeps his eyes closed not really sure he wants to know what his father is holding now. "I'll make sure you remember to not leave the house this time."

Michael blocked everything out and he knew he was going to have to heal his wounds again after this.

Elsewhere...

Gavin sighs softly when he gets no response from a text he sent not too long ago. He wants to talk to Michael and distract him at every chance he can. He feels worried since the other hasn't responded. He decides to wait for a bit instead.

Geoff is driving as they are heading back to the hotel for now.

Later...

Michael is lying on his side on the ground with blood settling on the floor by the time his father stops. He feels a little light headed and he stays laying down just wanting to stay there right now.

"This time. You'll remember. Now I don't want to see you until sometime tomorrow." His father tosses the sharp weapon off somewhere and leaves heading upstairs.

Michael waits for a bit then curls up letting himself quietly cry to himself. He knows that he should heal himself but right now he just needs to let out the pain inside.

 _You deserved that. I can't believe you ever thought you had truly escaped._

He tries to ignore the voice and he eventually calms his crying just before he has dry sobs and he lays there for a few moments.

 _Truly pathetic._

He tries his best to block out the voice but he eventually gets up grabbing his shirt shakily throwing it on and heads upstairs. He gets to his room without either of his parents seeing. He closes the door and strips his shirt throwing it into the laundry basket. He sits down by the dresser grabbing the first aid kit.

"GO CLEAN DOWNSTAIRS!"

Michael feels sorry for his mother who will have to clean the blood and be reminded that he was hurt. He however can't go out to help her without risking his father spotting and attacking either him or his mother. He knows that he could die if he goes out there now and his mother would be in a lot more pain if she was then hurt too. So he stays in his room tending to his wounds. He hears a door close once he's done signally that his mother is also possibly done. He puts the first aid kit away and turns to his phone on the night stand. He picks it up and sees three texts from Gavin.

 _Hey._

 _You doing ok?_

 _I'm sorry about you having to be here._

Michael types his response even if he's still a little shaky.

 _Don't say sorry._

 _Oh thank god you are still alive._

 _Yeah I'm still around._

 _You have no idea how happy I am that you are answering right now._

 _I can only imagine the tears running down your face._

 _You know me well. It's like you can see me._

 _I wish I could._

 _We can Skype._

 _Not now._

 _Is everything ok?_

 _I need to make my father forget that I'm here until tomorrow._

 _Michael... Are you ok?_

 _Nothing I haven't dealt with before._

 _Oh Michael I'm so so sorry. I just wish I could hug you right now._

 _It's not your fault._

 _But I feel so guilty that I can't help you._

 _You are helping. I'd be alone with the voice if you weren't here._

 _The voice?_

 _It usually taunts me in my head with my fathers voice... I'm trying to ignore it and talking to you helps._

 _Then I'll stay up with you all night if needed._

 _No. I might get some sleep myself actually soon._

 _... Is it that bad?_

 _..._

Michael pauses and Gavin seems to be waiting for a few moments to see if he'll say anything more. He sighs and types in a response.

 _... Yeah..._

 _Oh Michael..._

 _It's ok. It's ok Gavin._

 _It's not ok. When we see each other again I'm going to give you the biggest hug you've ever had._

Michael can't help a small smile and he sniffles lightly only to rub a stray tear away before responding.

 _I'd like that._

Not long after a nice conversation the two wish each other good night then Michael settles in bed as best as he can and he lets himself drift asleep.

He has a nightmare of his father standing over Gavin's corpse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

The next day Michael didn't want to get up... But when father yells at him down the hall to get up he knows he has to.

He changes into clean clothes then heads out of his room to start day two in this hell hole.

Throughout the day Gavin would text him and the two would discuss different things to help distract Michael. And he was always relieved when Michael would reply even if it was late for obvious reasons.

It wasn't until the next day, that is the third day in the hell hole, that things took a drastic turn for the worst.

Michael was in his room, it was around the middle of the day, just watching YouTube quietly on his laptop unaware of the conversation going on in the living room.

"See? Things are much better around here." His father says. "Now we can remain like this forever. Just a happy group who is better than the rest because I make sure that you both are the best you can be."

"F-forever?" His mother stutters.

"Yes." His father looks to his mother. "Forever. Do you have something wrong with that?"

"N-no." His mother looks away looking around the room.

His father frowns. "You are hiding something from me." He states.

"W-What?" His mother tenses.

His father growls and leans over slapping her in the face. "Tell me what you are hiding!" He demands.

"M-Michael isn't staying." His mother whimpers in terror.

"WHAT!?" His father roars loud enough for Michael to stop what he's doing and glance back to the closed door.

Michael closes his laptop and listens for anything else that he can hear but as the conversation resumes he can't hear them.

"He has to fly back and return to work in four days." His mother admits.

His father snarls and storms into the kitchen.

His mother darts after him in horror. "W-What are you going to do?" She asks fearful.

"He's not leaving here." His father growls lowly grabbing the biggest kitchen knife.

His mother's head whips up in terror and her eyes widen. "MICHAEL RUN!" She screams making Michael jump to his feet in his room.

"YOU BITCH!" His father yells out in rage.

Michael is about to move towards his door when he hears the sound of heavy blood splatter and his mother's scream cut short. His eyes widen and he takes a few steps back almost tumbling backwards thanks to his desk.

His father's maniacal laughter is heard then it slows to a stop after a few moments to be replaced by his father calling to him. "Michael. Come here!"

Michael begins shaking and he desperately looks around his room as stomping feet come down the hall.

"I'm coming to get you!" His father calls.

Michael knows that he doesn't have time to jump out the window then his eyes land on his phone. He doesn't have time to call nine one one with the speed his father is going down the hall… However…. There is one number he can contact. He quickly grabs his phone glad that it is open to the contact he needs and quickly sends a text message. He puts his phone in his back pocket as he hears his father stop outside of his door. He turns and tries to open the window but the door is kicked open.

"NOT SO FAST YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Meanwhile…..

Gavin and Geoff are driving down the road when Gavin is notified of a text message.

Gavin pulls out his phone and sees it's Michael so he opens his phone and as soon as he reads the text his eyes widen.

 _Help me._

Gavin's head whips to look to Geoff almost giving him whiplash. "Geoff! We have to go to Michael's parents place. Now!" He says in urgency.

Geoff's eyes widen and he nods then pulls a quick U-turn only to be going down the road as fast as he can using the GPS to find the quickest way there.

Gavin texts Michael as his heart racing in hope that they make it in time.

 _Hold on. We are coming._

Gavin shivers as his mind begins to play scenes before him. Some where they arrive only to find Michael's corpse and others where they get there with Michael in various stages of dying then dying before they can save him. He isn't sure which one is worse. He's been in his thoughts so long that he blinks in surprise when they screech to a stop outside of the house. He unbuckles his seat belt then hurries out of the car not remembering to close the door.

Geoff is hurrying after him as they rush to get into the house.

Gavin tries the front door and finds it unlocked so he opens it only for the two to rush inside.

They begin to look around to try to find Michael and head to look and before they can turn into the hall their eyes land upon the scene of Michael's dead mother laying on the kitchen floor with blood splatter… Her lifeless eyes staring towards the ceiling. They then hear evil victory sounding laughter coming back from where they came from and at the front entrance they take the left direction and they hurry in that direction following the sound. They come across a scene of Michael, who managed to run here in the living room, on the ground by a wall and his father stalking closer with a bloody knife. They spring into action dashing forward. Gavin reaches Michael and reaches towards him in hopes that he is still alive while Geoff leaps in front of them only to grab Michael's fathers wrists to fight against him from hurting either Michael or Gavin.

Gavin feels some relief seeing that though Michael is bleeding he is alive as he looks to the other with half open eyes which seem to be trying to focus on something. He can see that Michael is not the best of shape though and carefully pulls him close. "It's ok. I'm here." He mummers comfortingly.

"Gavin!" Geoff calls glancing back at the other and Gavin looks to him. "Go! Get out of here! Leave him to me!"

Gavin nods and shifts Michael to pick him up on his back before hurrying towards the front door to try to get out of there.

"Running will not stop me." Michael's father laughs.

Geoff glares back at Michael's father. "You will not hurt either of them!"

"What are they to you? Toys?" Michael's father mocks.

"No. They are MY SONS!" Geoff proclaims pushing strongly against the other.

Michael's fathers eyes narrow and he snarls. "Ha! You spread lies! No one can be his father except me you fool."

"Family is not determined by blood." Geoff hisses back and tries to shove Michael's father away. "It is determined by loyalty, care and the bond that you share."

"Ha!" Michael's father smirks wide. "And he is loyal to me."

"That is where you are wrong." Geoff snarls. "All he's ever wanted was to get away from you. And now he will. Forever."

Michael's father roars in rage. "LIAR!"

Geoff realizes he can't hold the other off and lets go dodging to the side to avoid a swipe from the weapon. He then dashes forward knowing that he has to fight the other man if he is to stop the man from chasing after Michael and Gavin.

Meanwhile….

Gavin shifts Michael to try to open the door without having to put him down. He glances back to the other for a moment and sees his half open eyes seeming to stare at nothing. He only feels some relief that he can still feel the other breathing and that the light of life is still in his eyes. "Hold on Micool." He says gently. "You're going to be ok." He turns back to the door. "You're going to be ok." He repeats a little softer this time as if to assure himself and he gets the door open in which he dashes outside not caring if the door is closed behind him. He dashes away from the house to try to get away while also quickly thinking where to look for help. He can feel the blood soaking his clothes. He spares a glance at Michael and is alarmed to see that the other seems to be fighting to stay awake. He turns back to where he is going and goes straight for a convenience store. He bursts in rushing to the counter. "Please!" He begs. "Please call nine one one!"

The clerk takes one look at Michael and he nods picking up the stores phone dialing the emergency line. "Hello? Yes I need ambulance." He says. "It's an emergency."

"Helps on the way Micool." Gavin says softly and glances to the other who's eyes are half way between half way open and closed. "Just hold on for a bit longer."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Geoff slams a punch into Michaels fathers cheek causing the man to lean to one side. He notices that for a second the grip on the knife loosens so he takes this chance and knocks it out of the man's hand.

"Why you!" Michaels father snarls. "You'll pay for this!" He lunged at Geoff who dashes to the side causing the man to slam against the ground.

Geoff almost starts to turn as he is about to try to pin the other when his leg is grabbed. He is pulled back in such a way that he falls to the ground belly down then suddenly he is the one being pinned. He struggles but with the weight of the other man on top of him he finds himself stuck.

Michaels father laughs. "What's wrong? Can't get up?" He slams a hand around the back of Geoffs neck forcing the side of his face against the ground. "This fight was already won. Now. Before I kill you there is something you must do for me."

Geoff growls glaring at the other man.

"You will find out where the two pieces of shits went and maybe I'll just spare your life." Michaels father says in a low dangerous tone. "His life for yours. A fair trade."

Geoffs glare hardens. "Fuck. You." He accents each word angrily to make sure the other gets that his answer is final.

Michaels father roars in rage at this. "WHAT!? You'd rather die than give up someone who was never yours?"

"Michael is an important part of my life. He's one of my children to me." Geoff growls still glaring at the man on top of him. "And I will not let you hurt him any longer."

Michaels father snarls and punches Geoffs head too much in rage to really aim since he had meant to hit Geoff in the face. "FOOL!" He roars at the other man under him. "You are a true fool! I'll kill you then I'll steal your cell and find him myself then."

"No." Geoff says with a smirk. "You're the fool."

"What!?"

Geoff pushes himself up as much as he can since the other had removed his hand from his neck to punch him. He swings a punch as hard as he can to Michaels fathers cheek.

Michaels father grunts as he's hit and leans to one side a little from the blow.

Geoff takes this chance and pushes his body upwards practically on his hands and knees knocking the other over onto his side. He takes this chance and leaps onto the man straddling his back like what had been done to him. He grabs the back of the others neck as well holding him down.

Michaels father struggles and Geoff is almost thrown off but puts more force into the pinning and wins the struggle. He stops and snarls in rage. "Let. Go. Of. Me!" He demands pissed off.

"Forget it." Geoff takes out his cell and dials to call the police so this man can be arrested.

Elsewhere...

Michael is now laying on the floor as the clerk uses a towel on one of the worst wounds to try to help stop the bleeding.

When the paramedics have arrived and rush into the store.

Gavin goes to meet them. "Please. Help him." He begs as he had put Michael back onto his back again to move him closer to the paramedics faster.

One paramedic checks Michaels neck for a pulse then nods to the other. She turns back to Gavin. "Alright. Let's get him in the ambulance." She says and they rush to the ambulance where Gavin, with the help of the other paramedic who is a male, gets Michael to lay down on the bed.

Gavin settles down in a spot to sit as the doors are closed and the female paramedic rushes to get the ambulance moving now that the doors are closed. He watches the male paramedic, who stayed in the back, as he begins to try to help Michael. "Micool. Please be ok." He quietly pleads to the other who seems to have fallen unconscious at some point.

The ride to the hospital felt long to Gavin and when they finally arrive he feels relief by the fact that they have arrived.

The paramedics rush Michael out of the ambulance and hurry him further into the hospital.

"Hurry! We can't lose him!" Is the last Gavin hears before they disappear heading deeper in the hospital.

The female paramedic moves over to Gavin. "Are you hurt?" She asks and Gavin shakes his head. "Ok. I'll show you to the emergency waiting room." She leads him to it and Gavin finds a chair to sit in not wanting to get in the way of the healing of Michael. She heads off seeming satisfied with that.

Gavin buries his face into his hands. He knows all too well how differently everything could have played out... He can see the scenarios playing before his closed eyes.

If they had stayed home or never knew the truth of what's going on then they would have gotten the call that Michaels father had killed him or even have Michael just seem to end up missing maybe his body being found sometime later.

Or even had they been a little later in getting there they could have easily lost Michael. Though come to think of it there is a chance that if Gavin had not gotten Michael help at the moment that he did then he could have also died… There's still the chance that they were too late but Gavin is trying to push the thoughts that they might have been too late to save him out of his head.

He sighs heavily and slides his hands down his face until they drop into his lap. He jumps when his phone goes off and he takes it out of his pocket to look at it.

A text from Geoff.

 _Where are you?_

Gavin blinks and looks around suddenly unsure since he doesn't know which hospital this is. He turns to text back.

 _I'm at a hospital. Hold on I'll find out which one._

He gets up and finds a desk that he approaches. "Um excuse me?" He asks and the woman looks up. "What hospital is this?"

"The Angels hospital." The woman responds and Gavin hardly notices she's wearing a bun unlike the female paramedic who had a ponytail.

"Ok thanks." Gavin heads back to his seat and texts Geoff the name.

 _Great. I just finished talking with the police. I'm allowed to grab Michaels stuff then I can go and meet you._

 _Ok sounds good._

Gavin figures Geoff must have asked and the police allowed him to grab Michaels stuff or well at least things like his clothing. He leans back in his chair as now he just has to wait for news on Michael. He turns as Geoff calls his name and stands. "Here."

Geoff turns and goes over to him. He had asked around and a female paramedic pointed him in this direction. He reaches Gavin and the two hug only for Geoff to feel some kind of wetness. He pulls away looking down at his arm finding blood then he checks Gavin frowning upon seeing the blood that has soaked Gavin's shirt.

The amount is alarming as it's like a puddle of blood.

"It's ok. I'm ok." Gavin assures him then turns away sadly as his voice becomes a little quieter. "It's not mine."

Geoff clenches his teeth and clenches his fists just wishing he could have done more damage to Michaels father. He quickly calms himself and leads Gavin to the chairs where they settle to wait for any news.

"What happened?" Gavin asks the other.

"I managed to get him pinned. I then called the police who took him away. Michaels clothes are in the car. I was allowed to grab that and the police secured the house as a crime scene." Geoff explains. "You might be questioned and Michael probably as well."

Gavin nods and looks worriedly in the direction that Michael was rushed away in.

Geoff puts a comforting hand on the others shoulder but he too is also worried.

Gavin then blinks as he thinks of something. "Um... Are we gonna tell the others anything?" He glances to Geoff. "I mean what if Michael has to stay here for a while because of his injuries? There will be questions."

"We will worry about that when we get there." Geoff says. "But I believe that we should let Michael decide if we are going to be saying anything to the others."

Gavin nods and turns to his lap.

After what felt like forever suddenly the male paramedic that had helped Michael while on the ambulance comes over to them.

Gavin jumps to his feet at this looking extremely hopeful. "Is he going to be ok?" He asks.

The paramedic keeps a straight face as he speaks. "We've done all that we can." He begins. "His injuries are severe."

"Just the ones from today?" Geoff gets up. "The fresh ones?"

"There are some from a day or two ago that alarmed us as well." The paramedic admits. "Luckily he was ok from those ones because well we can only assume he treated himself."

"But he's ok now... Right?" Gavin asks almost ready to plead for an answer.

"We won't know until he wakes up." The paramedic says. "It's left up to him to fight through this... And it won't be easy... He's lost a lot of blood."

"We kind of could tell." Gavin turns to show the wet spot on his shirt.

"Right." The paramedic nods spying the blood on Gavins shirt.

"I wish I could punch that son of a bitch who did this hard in the face again." Geoff growls to himself clenching his hands raising one fist to be by his chest as if wishing that somehow he could once again punch the man headed off to jail.

"I wish I could do that too." Gavin says putting a hand on the other's shoulder. "But let's let the police handle him now. We need to be here for Micool." He reminds Geoff glancing to him as the other looks to him.

Geoff let's out a breath as he relaxes even lowering his hand. "Yes. You're right." He looks to the paramedic. "May we see him? It'll help."

"Only until visiting hours are over." The paramedic says after a moment of hesitation and leads the two to Michaels room.

Gavin dashes in and stops beside the bed looking Michael over. He can see some white tape like bandages on his torso with one shoulder also bandaged, from where the blanket doesn't cover his body. He also spots a white square bandage, he doesn't know the name, on Michaels cheek as well.

Michael has the hospital oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, two IV's that are one with fluid as well as one with blood and monitors to monitor his heart and such.

The beeping of the heart monitor makes Gavin feel some relief as if it confirms that Michael is still alive.

Geoff comes over placing a hand on Gavins shoulder. "I guess we will have to tell the others at least something." He says. "You stay here with Michael though." He adds as Gavin glances to him. "I will worry about what to tell the others."

Gavin nods softly and Geoff pats his shoulder before moving away.

The paramedic brings a chair over letting Gavin sit and stay next to Michael.

"You're my boi." Gavin says a little quietly as he watches the other. "You're my boi my little Micool."

Geoff steps out of the room and pulls out his cell deciding to text right now. He pauses as he wonders what he is going to say then his phone rings showing that Jack is calling. He takes a deep breath with a slight sigh then answers it. "Hey Jack." He greets.

"Hey Geoff. What's up?"

"A lot." Geoff gives in.

Jack has always had this effect on him where Geoff just can't help but admit what's wrong or that something is wrong in the first place. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Well... Where do I begin?" Geoff pauses for a moment before sighing. "Well... I guess I'll start by saying that me and Gavin know what was wrong with Michael."

"May I ask what it was?" Jack asks.

"Is... Well it kind of is not was." Geoff says working out the words in his head as he speaks. "I mean he's still recovering from it..." His mind works out the words in his head and he decides to go with what it has picked to say. "Listen... It's the reason me and Gavin went with him..."

"Geoff..." Jack gasps.

"I think you're starting to get an idea of what it is." Geoff says smiling very softly glad that at least Jack is starting to get it or at least he thinks he is. "Don't worry. I'm more than certain that his father will be locked away for a really long time probably even for life. Now though I wish I had done something sooner... We're at the hospital and... We don't when or if he'll wake up..."

"Did you punch that son of a bitch hard?" Jacks voice sounds like he's holding back anger. Angry Jack can be pretty scary though luckily it is rather rare to see him truly angry like he is now.

Geoff chuckles a little at this. "I did punch him. I had to fight him before I could call the cops. Just wish I could punch him some more though."

"I would too." Jack agrees.

"I'm sorry we didn't say anything earlier. It's just that we didn't want to overwhelm Michael at the time." Geoff adds rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok. I understand." Jack assures him gently.

"Thanks. Oh and by the way… Do you think you can talk to the others? We don't know yet if we'll need to stay here or anything." Geoff asks.

"Yeah I can." Jack agrees.

"Ok thanks. Just... Don't tell the fans anything. I guess we'll start with the achievement hunters then if Michaels comfortable with it we can tell the others..." Geoff says.

"I understand. I'll keep it between us." Jack promises.

"Thank you Jack." Geoff feels a little better about this. "If we have to stay here longer I'll take care of it since I will know if we do need to stay."

"Ok." Jack agrees.

"I should go. But nice timing." Geoff says.

"It's good to know what's happening." Jack admits.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later."

The two hang up and Geoff heads back into the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

Jack puts his phone in his pocket at turns to look to Ryan and Ray who have been watching him wanting to know what was going on. He makes sure the door is closed then turns back to them. "Just keep it between the achievement hunters." He says.

Ray stands. "Jack. What happened?" He asks knowing that it is something serious from how Jack is acting and how he's asking for them to keep it between them.

"I'll tell you." Jack says. "I only know so much information. Just what Geoff has told me." He begins. "It ties in with why Michaels mood suddenly dropped dangerously."

Ray flinches slightly at remembering how Michael was when they saw him not acting like himself in the most terrifying way. He stays quiet to let Jack speak.

"What it was... Was the reason he had to go back to his hometown." Jack continues. "And why Geoff and Gavin went along... We don't know when or if Michael will wake up in the hospital right now... But... At least his father will be going away for a long time."

Ray and Ryan look at Jack surprised, worried and angry.

"Can we punch the living daylights out of that man?" Ray asks crossing his arms over his chest.

Ryan nods standing up. "And that means that those scars were actually from _that_. Right?"

"More than likely. Actually I'm certain that those scars are from his father." Jack says in agreement as he looks at Ryan then turns to Ray. "Geoff already punched him apparently. He was the one that had to fight him before the cops could be called." He explains.

"Thanks for at least letting us know." Ray says as Ryan goes over to him wrapping his arms around him pulling him close. He leans against his boyfriend accepting Ryan's embrace.

"Yeah. Though right now it's only among the achievement hunters." Jack nods.

"Yes. Well keep the news away from others." Ryan says. "It'd probably be a bit much for him if everyone here knew."

"And it really is his choice if he wants to say anything." Ray adds. "But he'll need his friends support right now."

"We can do what we can here but it's most likely that Geoff and Gavin will stay with him all the way over there." Jack points out.

"They can take as long as they need to." Ray says closing his eyes and taking in Ryans scent to calm himself from wanting to just punch the man that hurt Michael.

"Yes."

...

Geoff had stepped out to get him and Gavin something to eat while Gavin stays right beside Michael.

Gavin has gently taken one of Michaels hands into his own and is gently rubbing it as if trying to comfort him. "I wonder if you can sense that I'm here." He wonders to himself. "It'd be bloody cool if you could." He says. "You're bloody amazing Micool. You know that?" He starts to get a little lost as he talks to the still unconscious other. "You've gone through so much and you stayed strong. Even with all the shit that I can only imagine that you had to go through. But you won't be having to go through it again. That much I can promise you." He closes his eyes for a moment.

Then the smell of food hits his nose making him open his eyes and turn to Geoff who walks in with some food from the hospitals cafeteria.

"I got us some soup and sandwiches." Geoff announces.

"Smells good." Gavin says.

They use the tray meant for the bed since it's the best that they have at the moment.

Once they finish eating Geoff places the bowls on the nightstand.

Gavin turns back to Michael, he hadn't let go of Michaels hand the entire time. "Take all the time you need." He says softly. "Truthfully. You deserve to take as long as you need to so you can rest. You deserve it for staying strong for so long."

Geoff smiles softly as he watches the two. "Get well soon." He says quietly to himself.

They stay there until a doctor comes in announcing that visiting hours are over.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Gavin says to the unconscious other getting up as Geoff does the same.

They head towards the door only to stop when they hear the heart rate monitor pick up in pace.

The doctor goes over and Gavin, on instinct, runs back over to the other and takes his hand.

It doesn't even take a minute before Michael seems to calm down.

"H-how?" The doctor gaps in amazement.

"He knows me." Gavin begins. "I believe he can either sense me or can recognize my touch."

"Let him stay here." Geoff asks of the doctor, who is still gaping in amazed shock, as he came back over to stand by the doctor. "It'll be better for the both of them. He's been through a lot and see so it'll help him to have someone with him. Someone he trusts and who can make him feel safe right now."

The doctor snaps his mouth shut then glances to Geoff before looking back to Gavin and Michael. He sighs softly giving in. "Alright." He agrees. "I'll have another bed be brought in."

Gavin turns to him. "But then it'll be hard to hold his hand." He protests. "I don't want him to think I'm leaving him. He's not awake so he doesn't know."

"Well it's just the best way for you to sleep." The doctor says.

Gavin looks back to Michael then gets an idea. "What if I just shared a bed with him?"

"What?" The doctor asks.

"I'll be careful. Plus we can just move him a little. I can sleep on my side." Gavin says. "I just want him to be ok even while I'm sleeping."

The doctor looks a little hesitant on the idea. "Well..."

"Please?" Gavin pleads.

The doctor sighs. "Fine. We'll see how it goes tonight." He goes over and he carefully moves Michael.

Gavin settles on his side when there is just enough room and stays over the blanket. He gently rests his arm around Michael all while being very careful. "See? It can work."

The doctor relaxes seeing that Gavin is indeed really careful with everything about laying there. Plus Michael is still calm. "Well. I guess that works." He says.

"I'll come by tomorrow." Geoff tells Gavin.

Gavin nods. "Ok."

Geoff leaves along with the doctor who closes the door after closing the curtains.

Gavin looks to Michaels face. "I'm here. I promise that I won't leave you." He says softly then closes his eyes drifting off into sleep.

Michaels P.O.V

I stand in Gavins arms with my face against his chest.

He came in spreading some light to the dark world I was alone in then after a bit of him being there holding me he started to disappear as he moved back.

I had tried to chase after him when suddenly my arm is gripped by a familiar grip that isn't welcoming. I begged almost in tears for Gavin to not leave me alone with the man that had hurt me and Gavin came back.

He came back and my father was destroyed as I was pulled back into Gavins arms. He right now brings about a sense of safety and security that feels really nice.

I just hope he won't leave me again.

Though... Where are we...?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

No one's P.O.V.

Geoff sits down on his bed as he is now back in the hotel room. He pulls out his phone and finds texts from the other three achievement hunters. He reads them.

L _et us know how it goes. Our other children know what you told me._ \- Jack.

 _How hard did you punch that piece of shit? Did you break anything?_ \- Ryan.

 _Keep us updated. We want to make sure he's ok. Good job in helping him._ \- Ray.

Geoff smiles and begins his replies.

First to Jack.

 _I will keep you updated. And thanks for letting the rest of our kids know._

Then the next to Ryan.

 _I punched him as hard as I could at the time. I think I only broke his pride perhaps. If I could right now I would break something on him though._

Then the final one to Ray.

 _I will. And so do me and Gavin. Gavin gets a good amount of the credit. He was the one that carried Michael out of there and got him to a place where an ambulance could be called. I just took out the son of a bitch._

He puts his phone on the nightstand when done and lays back on his bed. "That reminds me... I should bring Gavin some clean clothes tomorrow." He closes his eyes. "I'll worry about that tomorrow."

The next day...

Gavin blinks as he awakens. He looks to Michael who is still unconscious. He can't help but give a gentle kiss to Michaels forehead. He stays there not wanting to move and he watches Michael, smiling at his peaceful face.

A little later a nurse pokes her head inside in which Gavin turns to her.

"You are awake." The nurse moves into the room. "Did you sleep well?" She asks stopping beside the bed.

Gavin nods sitting up a little. "Yeah. How's Micool doing?" He asks.

The nurse takes a look at the equipment that is hooked up to the red head. "He's doing very well." She smiles and turns back to Gavin. "You're helping him a lot."

Gavin beams. "That's good." He turns back to the other. "You're doing so good my boi. You're so strong."

The nurse smiles a little more at this. "I'll bring some food in."

Gavin nods turning back to her. "Thanks."

The nurse leaves with that and Gavin turns back to Michael laying back down.

Gavin is content in just being there with Michael and the nurse returns with food letting him use the tray that can swing over the bed for the patient to eat on. He makes sure he eats a good amount then not long later Geoff comes in holding a plastic bag. "Hey Geoff." He greets.

"Hey Gavin. I brought some clean clothes." Geoff holds up the bag.

"Thanks." Gavin carefully gets up and takes the bag. "I'll change in the bathroom. Just stay with Micool." He slips away into the bathroom to change.

Geoff turns back to Michael. "Hey." He greets the other. "Well I guess I'll talk to you so you know I'm here." He rubs the back of his head slightly. "I'm glad that we got you out of there… Even though I do wish that it wasn't like this…. The only thing I wouldn't change would be that I got to punch the man that was hurting you."

Michael's P.O.V.

Geoff is here. He's just standing there in front of me and I can't move any closer like there is one of the invisible barriers as seen in video games. His dim light isn't as bright as Gavin and I can sense the presence of my father behind me watching me with menacing eyes.

It may not be the amount of security I feel with Gavin but it's something so I'll take it.

I kind of wish I could have a conversation with either Gavin or Geoff but when I talk to them it's as if they don't actually hear me at all thus not responding in any way.

Perhaps Gavin knew I needed him and came back to me that one time in the time that I have been in here.

No one's P.O.V.

Gavin comes out of the bathroom in clean clothes and his dirty clothes being in the bag now. "Thanks."

"No problem." Geoff nods as Gavin sets the bag on the nightstand.

There is a knock and the two turn finding a female police officer.

"Greetings." The officer walks in.

"Hello. What can we do for you officer?" Gavin asks.

"You Gavin Free?" The officer asks Gavin in which Gavin nods. "Ok. I need to talk to you. Just some questions about everything."

"Sure." Gavin agrees. "Maybe we could do it here? I'm worried Micool will panic." He glances back to the other. "I'm still here my boi." He says to the unconscious other in assurance. "Geoff is here too. And a police officer." He places a gentle hand on Michael's. "The officer wants to talk to me and I promise you that I will tell everything I know. So you can't be hurt by that man ever again."

"It would be better in a private room." The officer responds.

"It is private." Gavin turns to them.

"In a hospital this might be best if you don't mind." Geoff adds. "I can leave if you want."

"Geoff can go buy some more food since we don't know how long we will be here for." Gavin adds.

"Alright. Close the door on the way out." The officer gives in seeing their point.

Geoff nods and leaves with Gavin giving him the bag of dirty clothes. He shuts the door on the way out and heads off to do a little shopping.

The officer pulls a spare chair over and settles to sit in it as Gavin brings his own over. "Alright. What do you know?"

"Well he came into work one day like he was just a shell of his old self. He wouldn't tell us what was wrong then I went to his place to hang and hope that he would open up to me if we were alone. After Micool had a panic attack thinking I was his father for a moment while we were at his place then he talked to me about what was going on. Micool told me that his father was violent." Gavin begins. "He told me that his father doesn't really care for him or mother. That really his mother only stays with him and let's him be around because she's scared that he will kill them if they don't. He explained that his father would attack him and his mother. Even making excuses to do so if he has to at times."

The officer nods taking notes as Gavin talks.

Suddenly Michael's heart rate goes up just a little though not by too much as if he is scared by or of something but knows that Gavin is still somewhere close by.

Gavin gets up racing over to him and holds his hand. "I'm still here." He assures him and as the officer watches in amazement Michael calms back down in a matter of seconds.

"We will move this closer to him." The officer says and moves the chair closer as Gavin sits beside Michael only to turn to her. "Please continue."

"I was told that his father does leave for a little bit then comes back. Micool took his leave with one reason being that his father was gone longer than usual and the other being that he didn't know how much more he could take. His mom didn't want to lose him. So she encouraged him to go. He then told me that he was back and that he had return to the house because he can't leave his mother alone with that man." Gavin explains. "I got him settled into sleep then called Geoff for advice and help. Micool was having nightmares so I settled him down. He freaked out whenever he thought he was back in that hell hole. Especially when he thought that I was also in the hell hole with him. Then at work we got him to wear the new shirt. He changed his shirt in the room and me along with Geoff saw his scars in which we knew that he was in a lot of danger if that was the damage we could expect. So Geoff decided that we were going with Micool to support him and to be there if he ever needs us instead of being so far away that we would never make it in time to save him if he needed help. I talked to him as much as he wanted to and as much as I could wanting to distract him and try to make him smile or at least happier. I didn't contact the police because I feared that someone showing up at the door be it police or someone representing some stop abuse place then his father would get mad and kill my little Micool. I didn't want to lose him or cause him more than that of what he is already enduring. I was scared of that happening so I did what I could by being there for him. I would do what I could no matter when or what I was doing to talk or listen to him. Whatever he needed me to do to make him feel better. Then he texted me the two simple words of help me. Me and Geoff rushed to the home and raced inside. We found his mothers body and continued to look for Micool. We found him on the ground in the living room. His father was also there with a knife and stalking closer to Micool. We sprang into action and while I went to check on Micool Geoff went to hold his father off. I was glad that Micool was alive though I knew that he needed help right away. As Geoff told me I grabbed him onto my back and hurried Micool out of there. I got to where I could get him help which happened to be that store… I didn't really check what it was or anything because I was too worried about getting Micool help. The ambulance was called and he was rushed to the hospital." He finishes.

"Alright. I should have everything that I need." The officer nods seeming to be satisfied.

"Thank you for helping him no longer have to be in that hell hole." Gavin says grateful.

The officer nods. "It is no problem." She assures him. "I will contact you or Geoff if needed."

"Alright." Gavin nods then the officer turns to leave.

"Good day." The officer says.

"Good day." Gavin responds and the officer leaves. He turns back to Michael. "Micool. It's just the two of us." He says. "You are staying strong and it makes me so happy to see. Oh and don't worry if you feel like you're being too clingy because you are not being too clingy." He continues to talk to the other. "You are perfectly fine. You knew that I was close by so you didn't panic until something happened wherever you are right now. I just hope it's not…. Back there….. Anyways." He waves it off with his free hand then lowers it as he watches Michael all while still talking to him. "Micool. Didn't you want to see the I am bread real life video?" He asks. "Do you think they did it yet? I can only imagine Joel and Adam walking around as a slice of bread as people watch them."

Suddenly there is the smallest twitch of Michael's lips almost as if he is trying to smile.

Gavin swears that his heart did flips when this happened and he grins. "Oh Micool. You smiled." He can't help but giggle happily like some girl would to her big time crush or a like a fangirl would. "That's so great!"

Over the next four days nothing exciting happened.

Geoff had to call in work saying that Michael was injured from a fight and they were allowed some more time off as long as they were kept updated.

Gavin spent his time in the hospital being with Michael and of course Geoff would visit every day though always had to leave when visiting hours were over.

The doctors are rather with Michael's progress that he is making and are extremely grateful that he has friends like Geoff and Gavin looking out for him even now.

Gavin and Geoff weren't sure when Michael was going to wake up though well then again no one really did.

Then on the fifth night something happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

Geoff and Gavin were in the room talking as Gavin is standing currently by the bed to stretch his legs a little while Geoff stands a little more towards the back of the bed.

Gavins hand on Michaels remains and he hardly even notices when his palm gets all sweaty from doing this for a bit.

There's a small shifting sound that makes the two pause and they listen for any other noises.

They don't hear anything so maybe it was nothing.

Then there is a soft groan.

The two whip themselves to look to Michael who looks like he might awaken.

His head slightly shifts from one side to the other then back to staring straight up.

Gavin holds his breath in anticipation as they watch until Michaels eyes blink open to half way. He gasps feeling his breath catch in his throat and his sight begins to blur from tears. "Micool." He gasps not caring that he's crying. "Oh Micool! You opened your eyes!" He flings himself onto Michael hugging him and still makes sure to be careful as he does so.

"Ga... Gavin." Michael tries to talk but obviously is having a little trouble as his voice is hoarse.

Gavin pulls away smiling wide at Michael. "It's ok. Don't strain yourself." He says gently.

Geoff turns quickly wiping his eyes of tears wanting to be the one being strong for Michael while Gavin can bawl his eyes out over this. He turns back and he was going to move around to the other side but thinks better of it. He goes to beside Gavin who is now pretty much sitting on the bed beside Michael. "It's good to see you're awake." He says.

Michaels still half open eyes look slightly questioningly at them wanting to know what happened.

"Well you texted me asking for help then we raced over. We hurriedly looked around until we found you. You were laying on the ground with him in the room. We moved quickly and Geoff took care of him while I took care of you. I carried you off to some store to get you help while Geoff stayed behind to take care of him. We got you to this hospital and don't worry. He was taken by the police. I'm certain that he will never hurt you again." Gavin explains keeping Michaels father as just him to try to make it a little easier on Michael if he can.

Michael blinks slowly still keeping his eyes half open. He seems to understand the story of what happened as the other two guess that once he was on the ground things were a blur for him. He then has a gaze with a question in it and though while Geoff can't read it Gavin can.

Gavin swallows harshly before answering the question that Michael is silently asking. "No. She's gone." He says hesitantly. "When looking for you we found her body."

Michael blinks sadly then turns away a little.

Gavin hugs him as best as he can.

Geoff decides to step out guessing that the hospital staff might want to know that Michaels awake.

Plus it'll give the two a little time together alone so Gavin can do what he does to help Michael.

He knows that Gavin is right now the best choice between them to help their friend. He wanders nearby for a bit before approaching a nurse. "Michaels finally awake." He says.

"Lead the way." The nurse says and Geoff leads her to Michaels room.

When they get there Gavin is practically laying next to Michael like he's done a lot over the time that Michaels been here. While Michael looks like he could use some more rest with his eyes threatening to close again.

The nurse heads over and Gavin turns only to see her and wipes his eyes with one hand keeping the other still on Michaels. "It's good that you woke up." She says. "This is a good sign that your healing will probably be successful."

"See? I told you that you're strong Michael. You're truly bloody amazing my boi." Gavin says with a slight sniffle.

Michaels eyes finally flutter shut as he falls back into unconsciousness.

Gavin gently moves a strand of hair to behind the others ear. "Sleep well." He says in a caring and gentle tone. "You're doing really good."

Over the next week things progressed rather nicely.

On the second day of the week Michael was starting to wake up a little more. This made Gavin really happy and he spoke to Michael every time that he awoke as Michael stayed quiet mostly listening though communicating mostly using looks. Gavin didn't mind at all because he didn't want Michael to strain himself and obviously never got upset in the least bit or even angry when Michael would fall unconscious again even if he was in the middle of saying something. He was always just happy fact that Michael had at least awoken even when it didn't last long.

On the fourth day of the week he was able to hold a small conversation. So Gavin and Michael would talk about things going with whatever topic came up and when Geoff came in he would sometimes join in on the conversations. They had a few good laughs over a few topics.

On the fifth day of the week he was allowed to be wheeled around in a wheelchair though only for a little bit. Geoff and mainly Gavin went around with him taking turns pushing the wheel chair and holding a few small conversations with Michael as they went around the hospital like on an exploration.

On the sixth day… Well… It was a big day for them because the sixth day was the day that the police came to the hospital to talk to Michael.

One officer was the one that Gavin knew that he had talked to.

"Greetings." The officer that didn't talk to Gavin says. "Is it ok if we talk to you about what happened?" He asks Michael.

Michael stiffens but nods anyways.

"Ok. Why don't you two get some fresh air." The officer suggests turning to Gavin and Geoff.

Gavin and Geoff start to leave though Gavin moves hesitantly.

"Wait!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

Everyone turns back to Michael.

"They... They can stay." Michael tells them. "If they want to that is."

The female officer looks sympathetic and nods. "Alright. If they want to then they can stay." She says remembering how Gavin helped Michael when he was unconscious.

Gavin rushes to Michaels side to be there with him.

Geoff stays around because he wants to hear it. He knows that he won't like what he'll hear but he wants... No... He needs to hear it.

Both of them believe that there is no way that they could become even angrier at Michaels father than they already are so it should be ok to listen.

Michael takes a deep breath glancing down. "Where do I even start?" He asks a little quietly.

"Tell us as much as you can." The female officer says as the male officer is ready to write notes.

Michael nods and links hands with Gavin before he begins. He talks about events from before Rooster teeth then after he's said what he thinks should be enough he moves on to when he came here for a visit… The same visit that ended with him being in the hospital…

With every event described Gavin and Geoff feel more and more angry at Michaels father surprising them because they didn't think it was possible.

Gavin stayed right beside Michael the entire time and would silently assure and comfort Michael as he continues with the story.

When it was over with Michael explaining how he had ran then got attacked in which things became a blur as well as what he experienced when unconscious before waking up for the first time after Gavin and Geoff saved him, Michael was just barely managing to hold back tears as he told the story.

Though through the story he had let a few slip by without noticing.

"Thank you." The female officer says and Gavin pulls Michael close. "This information and the other charges will sentence him to life." She informs Michael.

Michael nods then buries his face into Gavins chest by his shoulder slightly clutching a part of Gavin's pant leg that is closest to him with one hand.

The officers and Geoff leave as Michael cries to Gavin. They are going to let Gavin do his thing to comfort the other.

"Thank you. For helping to make sure that the son of a bitch is put away for good." Geoff says turning to the officers.

"I'm glad we could help." The female officer nods then the two head off.

Geoff decides to go get them some food and he walks in that direction since he wants to give Gavin and Michael some space at the moment.

On the seventh day of the week the nurse did an examination before confirming that Michael could leave the hospital probably tomorrow.

Now it's the first day of the week after that.

Geoff and Gavin have backed off and watch as Michael is checked over as a final check to ensure he really can be let out of the hospital.

Michael has done so well to recover especially when Gavin was at his side which was almost all the time.

It worked though especially since Gavin didn't want to leave Michaels side much anyways.

The doctor pulls away putting his stethoscope down around his shoulders as he had them before when he walked in. "Well everything looks fine." He says. "Though I will suggest weekly bandage changes until the worst wounds close up a bit more." He explains. "Also don't do much physical activity for a bit. It'll help you heal a lot better if you rest."

"When would he be able to fly?" Geoff asks figuring that Michael would get bad memories of they stayed in this city too long.

It might remind him of the pain he's gone through.

"I wouldn't suggest flying until about a day or two. Though check with a doctor before you go to your flight."

"Alright." Geoff nods.

"I'll get the papers." The doctor heads off out of the room to do so.

"Yay. You're going to be released!" Gavin chirps happily.

"It's nice to be able to actually get out of this place." Michael admits.

The doctor comes back and Geoff fills out the papers before they head off.

Michael got to change into clean clothes that Geoff got from his car while Geoff took the outfit Michael was wearing when he arrived at the hospital out to the car in a plastic bag.

After all the clothes were not clean thanks to the event that brought him to the hospital.

Once they were all set they head on out of the hospital with Gavin holding Michaels hand and their fingers intertwine as they walk with Geoff in the lead to leave the hospital.

Michael blinks for a moment as the sunlight hits his eyes since he's been mostly resting in bed inside of the hospital. He follows Gavin right now since he probably knows where they are going.

They make it to the car and pile in.

Gavin and Michael get into the back with Geoff gets into the driver's seat.

"You can stay with us at our hotel." Geoff says as he starts the car up.

"Thank you." Michael says and soon they are driving off to the hotel. He leans over resting his head on Gavins shoulder.

Gavin smiles gently and lets him.

The ride there was rather quiet then when they arrive and park Gavin leads Michael to the hotel room.

Michael glances around seeing two double beds and a nice looking room that could be three to four stars.

"You can sleep next to me or Geoff." Gavin says. "It's up to you." He really wanted to say that Michael should sleep next to him but he also wanted to let Michael have a choice. He doesn't want to be seen as controlling in any way.

"Can I sleep with you?" Michael asks glancing to Gavin.

"Of course you and Gavin can share a bed." Geoff assures him. "In a way it'll be like back at the hospital."

Michael nods softly and Gavin shows him which bed is theirs.

They all settle on their beds deciding to watch a little bit of TV for now as they relax a little in the hotel room.

Geoff had been told by Jack that they had only told the fans that the three would be gone longer than planned but never actually explained why to them.

The fans were curious but when they couldn't really get an answer they eventually stopped trying and they just can't wait for the three to be back.

The whole day they spent relaxing in the hotel room and when it got late they settled down under the covers to get some sleep.

The next day they came with Michael being taken to a doctor to ask if he could fly yet.

If he could they planned to go the next day and spend the rest of today keeping Michael happy and relaxed.

They enter the doctors office and Geoff goes to the front desk.

"We are here to see..." Geoff looks down to the small note with the name of the doctor as well as location that the hospital gave him since they would send Michaels medical files to the doctor on the note. "Doctor Patly." He looks back up to the lady.

"For Michael?" The woman asks since they had called ahead to make sure that they will get in a little faster than just walking in.

"Yes." Geoff confirms.

"Take a seat. The doctor will be with you in a moment."

Geoff settles next to Gavin in the chairs.

Gavin and Michael are checking something out in the magazine that had been sitting on one of the end tables there.

Geoff closes his eyes letting himself relax until they are called up to see the doctor.

It is now pretty much the moment of truth of what will happen over the next day or two.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

The doctor comes in looking over the files and looks up. "Greetings. I am Doctor Patly." He introduces himself. "You are here to see if Michael can fly correct?"

"That is correct." Geoff confirms.

Doctor Patly puts the file down on the small counter. "This probably won't take long at all." He says and goes over starting his examination of Michael with his stethoscope.

Gavin and Geoff wait a little away from the two for Michael to get the all clear or well they at least hope that he does.

Doctor Patly finally steps back after a little of checking Michael and turns with a smile. "He's all good to fly."

Gavin smiles and goes over to Michael. "You hear that Micool! You're clear to fly."

Michael chuckles softly. "Yeah I heard." He confirms.

Geoff nods and opens his phone texting Jack the news that they will be flying back tomorrow.

The three leave the doctors office after that.

"Hey. Know any good places to get something to eat? I think this calls for a celebration." Geoff says with a smile as he glances to Michael in the rear view mirror as he drives.

"Well in the next right turn there is a nice Cafe." Michael suggests.

"Ok." Geoff nods and moves into the correct lane to turn.

Michael turns to Gavin. "And the others?" He asks something he wanted to ask before but ended up not asking though now that they'll be return soon the question has appeared back in his mind.

"Only the achievement hunters know." Gavin says. "We had to say something because we were staying longer."

Michael nods and leans against Gavin. "I'm actually kind of glad I won't have to explain." He says and his eyes flutter shut lightly.

Gavin puts an arm around Michael's shoulders.

"This one?"

Michael opens his eyes and looks to the cafe that Geoff is moving slowly by. "Yup. That's the one." He confirms.

Geoff finds a nearby parking lot and pulls in parking in a good spot. "Ok!" He turns off the car and everyone unbuckles their seat belts before getting out of the car.

They head to where the cafe is with Gavin on Michaels right and Geoff on Michaels left.

"Are you excited to get back to work?" Gavin asks Michael curiously.

Michael turns to look to him. "Actually yeah I kind of am."

"That's good to hear." Geoff comments.

"What kind of ridiculous thing do you think will happen when we get back?" Michael asks glancing to Geoff.

Geoff can't help but laugh slightly. "Who the fuck knows!" He says smiling. "It could be anything." He points out. "This is Rooster Teeth we are talking about! Not to mention the Achievement hunters mostly." He slightly waves his hands in the air as he speaks as if to emphasize what it is he saying.

Michael and Gavin chuckle at this as Geoff lowers his arms.

"True true." Michael says in agreement. "I guess we will find out when we get there."

"Yes." Gavin says in agreement.

"Table for three?" A waitress asks as they arrive.

"That is correct." Geoff confirms.

"Alright. Right this way." The waitress leads them over to a table and they settle down basically like how they were walking but this time at a round café table. She sets the small menus down then heads off to let them decide what they want.

"Alright so how about that game papers please? Have you ever tried it?" Gavin asks Michael and Geoff.

"Yeah." Michael says. "It's definitely interesting game. It's kind of simple yet rather good."

"It can get really complicated though." Geoff adds. "Especially when they add and add rules on and on so you don't go as fast as before. You get less people checked."

"Yeah it's in a way realistic like that." Michael says.

"I think that the secret society is actually really creepy." Gavin says. "They freaked me out."

"Maybe they were meant to freak you out." Michael offers as an idea.

"Maybe." Gavin nods.

They begin discussing whether the secret society was evil or actually in the right in what they had been doing only pausing to order what it is that they want before resuming. Eventually the topic drifted off to the weirdest achievements that they have ever gotten in video games. Pretty much the topic was just video games the whole time that they were there at the cafe.

The whole day Gavin and Geoff did a good job of keeping Michael relaxed and happy even having fun themselves of course.

The next day…..

They have just boarded the plan and are sitting down at their seats.

Gavin got the seat next to Michael and Geoff is across from them.

Michael leans back relaxing in the seat closing his eyes for a moment.

Gavin glances past Michael to glance out of the window for a few moments checking out the airports space that he can see. "I can just imagine us playing GTA V and running around the airport to try to steal planes right about now."

Michael laughs. "Man that would be interesting." He opens his eyes and slightly looks to Gavin only slightly tilting his head and mostly moving his eyes to do so. "But if we were in this airport in the game then there wouldn't really be anything that would be worth stealing with it being just planes to carry people like this one."

"Maybe if the plane was a Pokémon plane. They do exist!" Gavin adds.

Michael looks slightly thoughtful and nods. "Yeah true. Then we would get to ride in video game style."

The two then laugh at this.

In what feels like no time they are in the air heading back to Austin Texas.

For the first bit Gavin and Michael talked while Geoff decided to watch a movie then about halfway Michael ended up falling asleep after looking out the window for a little bit. So Gavin started his own movie.

After arriving at Austin Texas Michael and Gavin end up heading to Michael's place to hang out.

Geoff left to go get some rest at his own place.

Gavin and Michael lay on the couch dealing the jetlag for a little while just having a random movie, Halloween, just playing in the background.

"Thank you…."

Gavin glances to Michael who isn't facing him fully but just enough that Gavin can see that he is smiling softly.

"Thank you for everything Gavin." Michael tells him even though he had thanked them when at the Austin Texas airport before Geoff drove them to Michael's place.

Gavin reaches over and gently ruffles the others hair gently. "Don't worry about it boi."

Michael closes his eyes softly smiling a little more.

Gavin glances outside and sees that it is dark making him think about time flying. He blinks in surprise as his phone vibrates and he takes it out of his pocket to look to the text from Geoff. He smiles as an idea comes to him and he quickly texts back before shoving it into his pocket. He sits up causing Michael to turn to look to him. "Can we go onto the roof?" He asks.

"Um yeah sure." Michael agrees also getting up.

"Great. I'll meet you up there." Gavin heads off somewhere leaving Michael standing there as he wonders just what Gavin is planning.

Michael heads to go onto the roof using a ladder out back climbing up it onto the roof. He settles on the slanted part though he is still able to stay on the roof. He glances to the night sky where a waning crescent moon is in the sky surrounded by a blanket of stars. He almost jumps when someone sits behind him with their legs on either side of his hips to let them stretch out. He feels a blanket wrap around him alongside a pair of arms and he glances back finding a smiling Gavin who is holding a beige and red plaid blanket around the both of them. He smiles back and cuddles more into him happily.

Gavin glances to the sky. "Micool. Micool! Look!"

Michael opens his eyes and turns to the sky only to blink in surprise as a meteor shower begins. "Wow." He gasps in amazement as he watches it with Gavin. "This is fucking beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you but yes beautiful." Gavin lays the underside of his chin on Michael's left shoulder as they continue to watch the meteor shower.

Michael can't help the pink softly dusting his cheeks when Gavin says this.

Michael's P.O.V.

I've always known that I'm in love with Gavin. I have been for awhile… I've just worried that he wouldn't return my feelings… even now that worry still lingers in the back of my mind. I try to push those thoughts out of my mind to just enjoy the meteor shower for now. I'll worry about that shit later.

No one's P.O.V.

When the meteor shower ended the two stayed there on the roof for a little longer before heading back inside to get some rest.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

The next day and it is time to head back to work and Michael drives him and Gavin.

"You ready?" Gavin asks as they pull up into the parking lot.

"Yup." Michael nods. "I can't wait!"

Gavin chuckles and they find parking before getting out and heading inside passing by Geoff's car as they go. "Seems like Geoff is already here."

Michael glances to the car. "Seems so." He says in agreement.

They head inside and the others give their welcome backs as they pass by them then they reach the Achievement hunter office.

The instant that they walk in Michael is swarmed with hugs from the others as Gavin and Geoff watch.

"I'm so happy to see that you are back!" Ray says practically in tears.

Ryan adds an arm around his raven boyfriend keeping his other arm around Michael as he speaks. "It truly is good to see you back here."

Jack is already in tears. "My son is back!" He cries happily.

Michael hugs them as best as he can. "It is good to be back." He admits.

As the year passed Michael made good progress completely going back to his normal self and being home with his friends really helped him a lot.

Gavin has now practically moved in with Michael and is obviously Michael's safety net as the others noticed at work whenever Michael needed assurance or comfort Gavin was always quick to give it to him like an instinct. He would do things like sometimes he will brush his hand against Michael's arm during let's plays and sometime he would just seemingly randomly hug the red head even when Michael was editing. He always seems to be something solid to help keep Michael from falling and just help him just generally just be able to exist.

The others let him do what he had to because it definitely was working since Michael would relax rather quickly whenever Gavin assured or comforted him in any way that he used. They just did their part as best as they can as to try to also help out the other as best as they can.

And even just being able to be back at Rooster teeth is also helping in all of this.

Though what no one knew was that since Michael is sharing a bed with Gavin it has been getting harder and harder for him to hide his feelings towards the other.

Until now he has finally cracked.

He walks into the bedroom finding Gavin relaxing on the bed looking over a game book on some game but Michael doesn't care about that at the moment. He crawls onto the bed towards Gavin stopping by his legs.

Gavin lowers the book turning away from it to look to the other with a smile. "Hey Micool." He greets and puts the book down on the bed away from them.

Michael moves over to lie down on the bed so now the two of them are laying side by side on their sides facing each other. "Gav." He says huskily reaching over to trace a few random spirals on the part of Gavin's collar bone that is visible with the collar of his shirt being a little low.

"Micool." Gavin gasps and Michael flickers his eyes to look into Gavin's that are watching him. His eyes fall to half open and only very slightly leans forward to slightly follow Michael's finger as he pulls it away.

"Gav…. Gav I have to say something." Michael says and glances down.

"Go ahead love." Gavin responds gently.

Michael closes his eyes softly taking a deep breath before speaking. "Gavin… I love you." He says the three words a little quickly. He keeps his head looking away from the other as he waits for Gavin to react in any way ranging from accepting his feelings or pushing him away.

Then Gavin gently grips Michael's chin before tilting his head upwards enough to let him seal his lips over the others.

Michael looks surprised at Gavins closed eyes then his own eyes slip closed and he begins kissing Gavin back getting a small noise of happiness from the other.

They pull apart after a bit of kissing panting slightly.

"I love you too." Gavin says as their now half open eyes meet with their foreheads pressed together.

Michael and Gavin both share happy and loving smiles before their lips meet again with their eyes fluttering closed.

Gavin rolls them over until he is leaning over top of Michael between his legs while their tongues tangle to dance together.

Michael spreads his legs a little more in response.

Gavin's hips fall downwards to grind against Michael causing them to break their kiss to tilt their heads back as they moan in pleasure when their hardening cocks rub against each other.

"Gavvy." Michael lowers his hands down to slide them underneath the others shirt feeling Gavin's torso as if trying to memorize how everything feels under his hands.

"Oh yes Micool!" Gavin groans letting Michael explore his torso while he begins nibbling on the others jawline as well as grind their now hard cocks together through their jeans. He pulls back sitting on his knees as he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it off to the side before looking back to Michael watching as the other also pulls off his own shirt.

As Michael's shirt lands somewhere on the floor Gavin's eyes skirt along Michael's scarred torso.

Gavin then leans down to whisper huskily into Michael's ear. "You're so beautiful." He slides his hands gently all over Michael's chest and stomach pulling moans from the other. His hands skirt downwards lower and lower until his hands skim across Michael's jeans. He uses one hand to unbutton then undo his pants then uses his other hand to tug down his pants and boxers shifting himself to get them off before tossing them somewhere behind himself.

"Gav! I can't wait much longer!" Michael gasps as he begins to play with the hem of Gavin's own pants.

Gavin brings one hand up to gently rest three fingers against Michael's lips.

Michael takes the silent command and opens his mouth taking the three fingers in then sucking them as well running his tongue over them to get them nice and wet.

Gavin can't help letting out a small moan as he imagines Michael's talented mouth working on his erection and he pulls his fingers out of the others mouth when he thinks that they are wet enough. He lowers his hand down to Michael's entrance pushing two fingers in as both of them can feel the impatience rolling off of each other.

Michael makes a sound that is a mix of a groan and a gasp when Gavin puts his fingers inside of him. He decides to distract himself while Gavin begins preparing him. He unbuttons then unzips Gavin's jeans before swiftly tugging them off, along with his boxers, of his soon to be lover tossing them wherever not caring where they end up landing. He spits into his hand then grips Gavin's erection only to begin stroking it as he spreads his spit around as much as he can so it can act as a lubricant.

Now Gavin is groaning in pleasure as Michael makes small noises of slight pleasure mixed with a small bit of pain as they continue working on each other for a few moments. Then Gavin adds the third finger and spreads them wide while hitting Michaels good spot causing the red head to throw his head back with a louder moan.

"Oh! Oh yes Gavin!" Michael moans. "I can't wait anymore." He looks lustfully and pleadingly to the other. "Please… Please fuck me!"

Gavin places a gentle kiss on Michael's lips in acceptance then as he removes his fingers from the other he places a loving kiss on the center of Michael's throat.

Michael moves his arms to wrap them around Gavin's neck with his hands resting on a spot between his shoulder blades.

Gavin lines himself up with Michael's entrance rubbing his head against it teasingly.

Michael groans and bucks his hips towards Gavin's when the other teases him. "Do it." He says almost pleadingly.

Gavin bites down onto the left side of Michael's neck just as he pushes in going until he's fully in Michael who is moaning in pained pleasure. He stops once fully inside of him to let his lover adjust to his size.

"Gav!" Michael gasps as Gavin gently removes his teeth from biting Michael's neck only to gently lick the area he bit. "You're so big." He then gently kisses Gavin's cheek. He feels full… So full of Gavin… And he LOVES IT!

"Let me know when I can move." Gavin's husky voice tells him and Michael nods softly to show that he heard.

Michael takes a few breaths letting his body adjust to having such a hard yet welcome object inside of him. He nods to Gavin letting him know that he can move once he has adjusted and he feels mostly pleasure now.

Gavin slowly pulls out until it is just his head inside before thrusting back inside of the other both of them moaning at the pleasure that they feel.

Michael from Gavin's thrust and Gavin from Michael's soft warm tight heat.

They keep up with Gavin's slow and gentle thrusts until Michael cannot take it anymore.

"More!" Michael moans out to Gavin.

So Gavin picks up the pace as he thrusts harder into the other pulling louder moans from him.

"So good Gavvy!"

Michael keeps moaning for moan until Gavin is thrusting as fast and as hard as he possibly can causing the bed to shake and creak with each thrust.

The two are now almost screaming in pleasure to each other especially when Gavin hit's Michaels prostate heightening the red heads pleasure even more.

"Go-gonna cum!" Michael moans loudly out to his lover.

"Me too." Gavin groans practically in Michael's ear. "Cum for me my love." He reaches a hand down and begins to pump Michael's erection causing the other to tumble over the edge.

"GAVIN!" Michael screams out in pleasure as he arches his back and cums all over their chests and stomachs.

"MICOOL!" Gavin moans loudly as Michael tightens and slightly trembles around him and he gives a few final thrusts as he cums inside of Michael getting another moan from the other.

They give a few final rocks as they come down from their orgasmic high then Gavin caringly pulls out of him before flopping onto the bed beside the other as they try to catch their breaths.

Gavin pulls Michael close to him and kisses his forehead as the other ends up drifting off into sleep. "I love you. I love you so much." He mummers before joining the other in sleep.

And together they are happy.

The end.


End file.
